


Rainy Days

by Tea_Cup (PumpkinFlash)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, reader has a nickname
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2019-10-07 04:43:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17359190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinFlash/pseuds/Tea_Cup
Summary: On rainy days, it's best to stay indoors.*Yes, there is a new chapter today. That author's note is just bugging me, because it messes with the chapter order.





	1. Welcome to the Neighborhood

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this was just a random idea I got, wasn’t even sure if I wanted to write this, but here it is! This is going to be one-shot unless you guys really want more, this is it.

Looking both ways you quickly crossed the street, only slowing down once you’re on the other side. You head to the house further down the long dirt driveway. Some new neighbors just moved in across the street and you wanted to greet them properly with a container of homemade cookies. And if they didn’t want it well more cookies for you!

But at the very least you could warn them, it was supposed to rain today. Hopefully, they were properly warned before moving into the house. After all that house did have a reputation for flooding. The house never flooded but the land around the house always flooded during heavy rain, although the water never reached the house. Taking note of a few puddles along the driveway despite it not raining in the past two days.

That was the main reason the house is always for sell. No one could stay there more than a couple of days, especially since it’s basically always raining here. Thankfully your side of the road is very absorbent and rarely ever floods…nature was weird like that.

A gust of wind blows past you carrying the scent of rain. The temperature has been getting slightly cooler as the day progressed. Taking a moment, you stopped and looked up at the sky. It was cloudy with thick dark grey cumulus clouds covering the sky. Continuing your walk to the house its very quiet. The only noise you hear is the sound of your clothes rubbing together, your footsteps, and the cookies shifting in the container. No sign of animals nor insects they must have left to find shelter from the rain.

Seems like the weather man might have been wrong about when the rain will start. Usually they’re accurate about these things, down to the second even. However, it looks like it’s about to rain earlier than expected. Hopefully, you can make it back in time before the rain starts. You’re wearing a simple t-shirt with thin shorts that dry quickly, (the kind you might wear to the beach as a cover up) along with a rain cloak, and rain boots. There’s a backpack on your back with an umbrella and some other gear, but you’d prefer not to get caught in the rain.

Running down the dirt road, you mentally curse that they have such a long drive way. You made it past all the puddles, dips, sticks, and rocks as you finally approached the porch. Out of breath you knocked on the door twice.

“who’s there?” A deep yet lazy voice asks.

“Ken” you reply not missing a beat.

“ken who?”

“Ken I come in?” You say with a slight chuckle.

The other party slowly opened the door with a chuckle of his own. “heh nice. never heard that one before.” The door opens to reveal a short skeleton. He comes up to your breast and is surprisingly thick for a skeleton. His eye sockets contain white eye lights that kind of remind you stars in the sky. He’s wearing a blue hoodie and a white sweater with black basketball short and pink slippers. Looks like he wasted no time in making himself comfortable here.

“It’d be even funnier if my name was Ken” you say with a chuckle. “Anyway, I’m your neighbor from across the street you can call me Tie everyone does” giving him a bright smile as you extend your hand to him.

He stares at your hand for a second “names sans. sans the skeleton, nice ta meet you.” He says as he grabs your hand. When he shakes your hand, you feel a cushion press into your palm before a loud fart noise rings through the air.

The fart sounds dies off and you continue to stare at him in disbelief. He starts sweat as he shifts nervously to the other foot, until you burst out laughing. You laugh so hard you let go of his hand to hold your stomach while trying not to drop the cookies. Really a whoopee cushion.

Soon he’s laughing along with you, holding his hand up so you can see it. “heh heh the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick, it’s always funny.”

“Well I can’t argue with that” you reply between breaths as your laughter dies down.

“SANS ARE YOU TORMENTING OUR GUEST WITH YOUR TERRIBLE JOKES?” yells a tall skeleton as he approaches the door. He was taller than Sans and wore a white t-shirt with an open red flannel button up shirt on top. He had on dark blue jeans with matching red boots and gloves. A red scarf draped gracefully around his neck.

“nah paps, just tickling her funny bone”

“SANS!”

You wave your hand in a placating manner, “It’s fine, I find him quite _humerus_ ” you say with a giggle.

“SANS, YOU JUST MEET HER AND YOU’VE ALREADY CORRUPTED HER WITH YOUR BAD PUNS!”

“heh she was like that when i found her.”

“G-guilty as charged” you say between chuckles.

“I, AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AND WORRY NOT TINY HUMAN FOR I WILL HELP TO CURE YOU OF YOUR TERRIBLE SENSE OF HUMOR!” He declared while posing heroically.

“Heh well thanks Papyrus and you can just call me Tie, it’s nice ta meet cha. I came over to greet you guys since your new to the area. Even brought some homemade cookies as a house warming gift.” You explained with a smile. These skeletons seem nice and fun, hopefully they’ll stay around for longer than a week.

“OH, THANK YOU. I SEE YOU UNDERSTAND BASIC ETIQUETTE. WELL, SO DO I! PLEASE COME IN I’LL PREPARE SOME TEA FOR US RIGHT AWAY!” He says grabbing the container of cookies and dashing off into the kitchen with a loud Nye heh heh.

“Oh my gosh, that’s the cutest laugh ever.” You say in mild disbelief of how a skeleton could be that cute.

“heh ain’t he the coolest” he says looking off towards the kitchen with a fond expression.

“Definitely” you agree with a nod “but I really need to tal-”

“IS THAT A HUMAN!?” yells another skeleton from over by the stairs. This one was about the same height as Sans and looked very similar to him as well. He was wearing a grey t-shirt with blue shorts and some black leggings underneath. Paired with a blue bandana tied around his neck. He looked super cute, especially with those big blue stars in his eye sockets, and you thought Sans had stars in his eyes.

“Uh hey, I’m your neighbor from across the street. The names Tie.” You say fumbling a bit over your introduction.

Gasping he quickly runs over and traps you in a mighty bear hug, even lifting you off the ground. “I’M THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE, AND THIS IS MY LAZY BROTHER STRETCH.” He says with excitement in his voice.

Your confused for a moment before a voice responds from behind you.

“hey.”

The sudden voice causes you to cling to Blue as you move to the side to see the skeleton standing behind you. He was tall probably as tall as Papyrus if he didn’t slouch. He was wearing an orange hoodie with brown cargo shorts and black converses. He was sucking on a lollipop looking rather tense as he stared down at your chest.

Confused you looked down to see that you were currently squishing his brother with your boobs! “S-sorry! I didn’t mean to do that, hope I didn’t hurt you or anything” or made this awkward, you thought to yourself. Noticing the light blue blush(?) that covered his cheek bones.

“W-WORRY NOT HUMAN FOR I AM P-PERFECTLY FINE.” He manages to stutter out.

“Great, well I brought some cookies over as a house warming gift. Papyrus already took them to the kitchen if you want some.” You explained hoping to get out of this awkward situation.

“COOKIES!?” He repeats excitedly before grabbing your hand and dragging you off to the kitchen. Well that worked but not in the way you expected or wanted it to. Although you guess you still need to warn them, even though they might already know considering two of them are wearing boots.

Papyrus set the table, so the cookies were on a plate in the center of the table. He finishes brewing the tea just as you and Blue enter the kitchen. He hands you and Blue a cup of tea before the three of you take a set at the table. Blue and Papyrus sitting on either side of you. It isn’t long before Sans and Stretch come enter the kitchen. Sans goes to the fridge and pulls out a bottle of ketchup…only a bottle of ketchup, before taking a sit across from you. Stretch grabs a cup of tea from the counter along with a bottle of honey from the cabinet. He sits beside Sans and pours nearly half the bottle of honey into the tea before taking a sip.

Honestly, you’re not that affected by it, after all when you were little you used to eat spoonful of honey. The first time you tried tea with honey instead of sugar you thought it wasn’t sweet enough, so you ended up adding about a half a bottle of honey to it…it still wasn’t sweet enough.

What did surprise you was Sans drinking straight from the bottle of ketchup. You couldn’t even try to hide your shock and disgusted expression as you continued to look with morbid curiosity. All the while he had a mischievous grin gracing his face. With a bone brow waggle “heh want some?” he asks with a teasing smile, wiggling the bottle in a half-hearted attempt to tempt you into taking a sip.

“Ah no. I’ll take a hard past on that” you say as you take a sip of your thankfully sweet tea. He shrugs his shoulders and go back to drinking his ketchup.

The five of you engage in idle chit-chat while eating cookies and drinking tea or condiments. Occasionally you would look out the window, just to make sure it wasn’t raining yet. It wasn’t, but the sky has gotten darker despite it only being it five o’ clock. You need to warn them soon but it’s always hard when no one believes you at first and trying to find the right time to tell them is always difficult.

Out of the corner of your eye you see Stretch slowly pull the cookies away from Blue informing him that he’s had enough for one day. Blue is absolutely adorable when he’s pouting. Taking a deep breath and refocusing, it would be better to just say it and make a mad dash back home. Other wise you’ll have to spend the night (and possible the next couple of days) at a stranger’s house.

“Hey guys listen. I need to-” you start to explain with a serious voice hoping to gain their attention until a louder voice interrupted you.

“WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?” A tall skeleton yelled from the doorway. He’s wearing a black sleeveless shirt that looked like someone ripped the sleeves off it, paired with tight black leather pants. His high heeled red boots came up to his knees and matched his red gloves and tattered red scarf. He had one major scar over his left eye, and a few nicks and cracks in his bones. Thanks to his heels he was a couple of inches taller than Papyrus. “AND WHY IS THERE A HUMAN IN OUR KITCHEN?” He asks sending a glare your way before crossing his arms angrily.

Blue quickly responds for you. “THIS IS TIE, SHE’S THE HUMAN NEIGHBOR FROM ACROSS THE STREET! SHE CAME OVER TO GIVE US COOKIES! HE EXPLAINED SMILING HAPPILY.”

“OH REALLY?” He says as he looms over you, suspicion hanging heavily in his words.

“Uh yeah, you can have some if you want, but if not it’s no skin off my nose.” There was some snickers and some groans from the skeletons. “If it makes you feel any better I had about three cookies since I’ve been here, so ya don’t gotta worry about me putting anything weird in it.” You reassured him. He seemed slightly taken aback by your reassurance before his face settles in a neutral and dismissive expression.

“HMPH I FIGURE AS MUCH. I, AM THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE EDGE! AND YOU SHOULD COUNT YOURSELF LUCKY THAT I’M EVEN TRYING YOUR PITIFUL EXCUSE FOR A COOKIE.” He says as he swipes one of the cookies from the plate before sitting at the head of the table.

Another short skeleton appeared in the seat next to him looking tired like he just woke up. He looked awfully similar to Sans but had more of a bad boy vibe going on. His jacket was black with a fur lined hood, he wore a red sweater paired with black basketball short and red sneaker that remained untied. His teeth were sharp and shark like and one was replaced with a golden tooth. He didn’t have any major scars like the other bad boy, but you could see a few hair lined fractures scattered across his skull. Unlike Sans and Blue his eye lights are a deep crimson red.

“names red.” A short and sweet introduction.

“Well now that I met all of you-” you begin before getting cut off once again.

“ACTUALLY, YOU HAVEN’T MET EVERYONE YET. THERE’S STILL TWO MORE, BLACK AND MUTT.” Papyrus informs you.

“Oh well, where are they?” you ask getting visibly more nervous the longer you stay here. Some of the skeletons seem to tense at your nervousness.

“I BELIEVE THEY WENT SHOPPING A WHILE AGO. THEY SHOULD BE BACK SOON IF YOU WANT TO WAIT FOR THEM.” Blue suggests.

“IT’S ALREADY LATE YOU SHOULD STAY FOR DINNER! WE CAN HAVE FRIENDSHIP SPAGHETTI!” Papyrus says bones rattling in excitement.

“THAT’S A WONDERFUL IDEA! EXCEPT WE SHOULD HAVE FRIENDSHIP TACOS INSTEAD. WHAT DO YOU THINK TIE?” Blue asks looking very excited at the thought of having you over for dinner, but you’re too busy freaking out! You look out the window with growing concern. Standing up abruptly, the chair to hit the floor as you run to the window.

It’s raining.

“Oh shit.” You say in a low voice.

“LANGUAGE!” Papyrus and Blue yell, giving you a disappointing look.

You give them a sheepish apologize as you return to your seat that is now up right.

“what was that all about?” Stretch asks looking stiff and cautious as he slowly grinds on his lollipop.

“Well if you have to ask then I guess you weren’t informed when you bought this house huh?” you asked sitting down again feeling dejected. You weren’t really looking forward to spending the night and possibly the next few days in your neighbor’s house.

“what do you mean?” Sans asked getting a little tense himself as his eye lights contract.

“Did the person who sold you the house tell you anything?” you asked hopeful that you might not have to explain a lot.

“not much just a bit about the house and how the price was so cheap due to it being away from the town. why?” he asked sounding confused. You dropped your head onto the table and released a moan, as the rain outside continued to pour harder.

“what don’t tell me someone died here or something.” Red suggested, his voice sounded like he was joking but you could pick up on the subtle strain in his voice.

Papyrus and Blue both gasped on either side of you. You let out a sad “Nooo.” At least…not in the house.

“WELL OUT WITH IT WE DON’T HAVE ALL DAY, SO STOP WASTING OUR TIME AND JUST TELL US!” Edge demanded as he banged his fist on the table.

He’s right, plus his friends are still out in town. Although, I doubt any of the townsfolk will let them leave anyway. Unless one of them was a speciest and was willing to let them dies. Lifting your head, you drink the last of your tea and decide to tell them.

“Okay so this town is a bit…special there’s a reason we don’t get many new people here. And that’s because it’s dangerous to go out during the rain.” Everyone looked at you with a mixture of confusion, bewilderment, and disappointment.

“I’m serious. We aren’t supposed to be out in the rain of any kind and especially not when it’s pouring as bad as it is now!”

“and why is that?” Red ask with an eye roll, clearly not buying what you’re saying.

“YES HUMAN, WHY IS THAT? YOU APPEAR TO BE READY FOR THE RAIN. YOU HAVE A RAIN CLOAK, RAIN BOOTS, AND I CAN SEE AN UMBRELLA IN YOUR BACKPACK.” Papyrus points out.

Indeed, if this was just any old rainy day in any other part of the world then you’d be fine but it’s not…but you’re not. “This is just my everyday attire.” They all looked at you with confusion and opened their mouth to say something, but you cut them off. Pay back.

“This isn’t just some ordinary rain or water. Before you moved here it hasn’t rained in two days and yet there were puddles in your drive way. You’re monsters with magic abilities are you telling me that you haven’t sensed any magic in the area since you’ve been here!?” You asked a little shocked and desperate, maybe what you were dealing with wasn’t a monster after all.

Most of them shook their heads but others seemed to be trying to sense if there was magic in the area, so you just continued. “Look, we honestly don’t know what’s going on, but what we do know is that there’s something living in the water. The water connects to another underwater world and people who step foot in it are rarely seen from again. And this house” you gesture to the room “is in an area prone to flooding. The house has never been flooded but the area around it has leaving whoever owns this house trapped inside for days to weeks depending on how much it rains.” You finished with all seriousness in your voice.

The room is quite until Red erupts into laughter banging his fist on the table, Edge is laughing along with him. You can tell Sans and Stretch are trying to hide their laughter as well. On the other hand, Papyrus and Blue are giving you the same look a parent might give their child if adamantly admitted to seeing aliens. That concerned look of knowing their being serious but what they’re saying is impossible, so you fear they might be crazy or have some sort of mental issue look. “I’m serious.” You state knowing that this was annoyingly the most likely response.

Red wipes away a few red tears from his eye sockets. “heh, i know that’s what makes it so funny. ta think ya humans are so scare of some stupid water that ya won’t even go outside.” He says as he continues to laugh. Getting out of his chair he leaves the kitchen.

Getting a bad feeling in your gut you ask, “Where are you going? Where is he going!?”

“TO PROVE TO YOUR TINY HUMAN BRAIN THAT THERE IS NOTHING TO BE AFRAID OF. HONESTLY BEING AFRAID OF A LITTLE WATER. PATHETIC.” He says with a grimace, as those he’s ashamed of having let you in his presence.

“EDGE! THAT WAS UNNECESSARY.” Papyrus tries to defend you, but you were already heading to the front door to try and stop him, as everyone else follows. Red was standing in the doorway with his hood up, watching the rain fall.

“heh you were right about one thing it is flooded out there.” He said taking note of where the water level was compared to the house.

“I was right about everything! Now get yer ass in here!” you yelled. Without turning around to look at you he flips you off and proceeds to walk out the door. Papyrus places a comforting hand on your back.

“HUMAN I ASSURE YOU THAT THERE IS NOTHING WRONG. WATER CAN’T HURT YOU.” He says in a concern yet condescending voice.

“heh yeah pal ain’t nothing ta worry about.” Sans also tries to reassure you while trying to calm down his snickering. But you weren’t paying attention to them you were watching Red, so could be ready when he needed you to save his sorry ass.

Red was a good ways away from the porch as he walked through the water. The water was shallow and didn’t even cover the top of his shoes. He turned around and started walking backwards. “see ain’t nothin’ ta worry ‘bou-” he got cutoff as he took a step back and fell into the puddle. Being completely submerged.

Immediately you ran out the house and towards the large puddle. Hearing yelling and footsteps behind you yell “STAY IN THE HOUSE!” tossing your bag behind you. You had pulled a specially made rope out of your bag before you threw it and started tying it to form a loop. Reaching the puddle, you dig your feet into the mud and squat as you lean forward to stick your upper half into the water. The position is awkward, but you didn’t have time to set up your gear.

It was dark and murky in the water abyss. It wasn’t long before you spotted Red floating down or the creature swimming towards you. Mouth open and teeth exposed. You grabbed Red by the front of his jacket and tried pulling him towards you, but his clothes made him too heavy, that or he was a very heavy skeleton. With the creature quickly approaching you looped your rope around him and pulled as hard as you could bringing both you and Red out of the water, with Red landing on top of you. His eye sockets were empty missing his usual bright red eye lights.

The creature wasn’t far behind you as it shot out of the water, releasing an earth-shattering shriek. It was as tall as the nearby trees and that’s just the half that could be seen above water. It didn’t seem like Red would be moving any time soon, his grip tight on your clothes and body trembling, but otherwise he sat life-less in your lap. The creature peers down at you before releasing another blood curling scream.

Quickly you hoisted Red up carrying him on your front, one hand under his butt and the other holding the back of his head firmly to your chest. Running at top speed back to the house, the beast dives back into the ever-expanding puddle causing a small wave to hit your back. Almost knocking you over. Stumbling slightly, you continued running afraid of slowing down as the ground slowly slip away under your feet.

The rain starts its attack, they feel like razor blades slashing across your skin. Thankfully you were wearing special clothes to help protect you in this kind of situation. Only the exposed skin was under attack and Red who obviously didn’t have any special clothes on. The ground shook as you ran into the house with Sans and Stretch slamming the door behind you. You were on your knees panting still holding Red in your arms, the only indication of him being alive is his strong grip on your cloak, his eye sockets are still hollow.

“HUMAN, RED! ARE THE TWO OF YOU OKAY!?” Papyrus asked as he ran over check us for injuries.

“I think so. Just some small scratches, but Red’s been pretty unresponsive for a while.” You point out releasing your grip on Red a littler since he was still holding on tight. You probably had a couple of holes in your cloak now.

Papyrus manages to unhook Red’s clawed phalanges and CHECK him over. His Hp is a little bit lower than normal but he’s fine. He starts using some green magic to heal the cuts caused by the rain. He gives you some monster candy to heal you, while he works on Red. He would have given Red monster candy as well but since he’s unresponsive it’s best to heal him with magic instead. Blue and Edge are staring out the window on either side of the door. Edge look very tense and stiff, like he’s trying to bottle up multiple emotions that are begging to be released.

“It’s still out there” Blue says in a quite voice. Watching as part of the creature’s fin recedes back beneath the water.

“He’s always here.” You say as the monster candy dissolves and heals your cuts. Normally you would’ve gushed about the magical candy but now isn’t the time for that as all the skeletons turn to look at you. “Remember when I said it hasn’t rained here in two days and yet there were puddles in your driveway.” They nod as fear slowly takes over their expression.

“Yeah those are little portals to what we call the water abyss also known as the water void.” Several skeletons flinch at the word void. “It’s were that creature lives. It can be hard to tell a portal from a puddle, but the most obvious sign is that the puddles will eventually dry, but the portals won’t. They’ll be there even on the hottest day of the year.” You explained now that everyone has your attention even Red is paying attention now, eye light finally back even if they’re dim.

Glad to know that he’s okay, cause you don’t know how to give a skeleton CPR…if that’s even possible.

“S-SO WHAT HAPPENS NOW?” Blue asks tearing his gaze away from the window and moving to stand by his brother.

“Well the weather man said the rain is supposed to last until tomorrow morning. However, since the rain started earlier than it was supposed to, we might need to see if there’s been an update since this morning.” You turn to Red and untie the rope from around his ribs, whispering apologizes when he winces. “Like I said earlier this area is prone to flooding, so this house is probably surrounded by water, which means we are surrounded by it.”

“WE’RE SURROUNDED!” Edge yells as his fist tightens in aggravation.

“Yes. On average around the town you might be able to play the guessing game on if it’s a portal or a puddle. However, in areas like this they combine. When a portal gets big enough it’ll fuse with a puddle to make an even bigger portal. This house is basically sitting in the middle of giant portal.”

“no wonder this house was so cheap.” Stretch said with spite in his voice despite looking at the floor with an ashamed expression while scratching the back of his neck.

“Yyup” you say popping the p. “We can discuss this in further detail later but for now Red and I need to get changed into some drier clothes and you guys might want to call your friends and make sure they’re okay. Pretty sure the shop keepers won’t let them leave till the rain stops but if they’re as hard headed as you guys then you might want to check on them.” You explain with only a little bit of spite in your voice.

You know it’s not entirely their fault, after all this is a pretty farfetched situation that no one else on earth seems to have a problem with. But still, it’s really aggravating when you have to risk your life to save someone else just because they wouldn’t listen to you.

…at least this time they survived…

Everyone looks away from you in shame as they all mumbled out apologizes, saying they’re sorry and they’ll listen from now on. Letting out a sigh, “Guys listen how about we move past this somber mood shall we. We’re probably gonna be here a while so let’s save the seriousness for tomorrow okay? For now, how about Pap fix us up with some friendship spaghetti, I could use some hot chocolate, and we can spend the rest on the night having a movie marathon! What do ya say?” You suggest with a bright smile.

They seem to perk up and relax slightly at the idea. Blue is the first to volunteer with helping you find some dry clothes. You follow Blue upstairs with Red close behind. Sans takes this time to call Black and Mutt while Edge turns the tv on to check the local weather channel. Papyrus goes to the kitchen to get ready for dinner while Stretch walks over to a shelf full of videos to pick out movies for tonight.

Once you reached the top of the stairs Blue said he’d wait to give you a tour of the house after you were dry, mentioning that his brother’s clothes should fit you. You are about to follow Blue until you feel Red tugging on your rain cloak. Turning to face him you notice his face glowing red and he won’t look you directly in the eyes.

“What’s up?” You try to ask him gently. He seems nervous and he’s shaking a lot.

“’m sorry ‘bout being ‘n ass earlier. i shoulda listen ta ya. ‘n thanks fer savin’ me ‘n shit.” He said, blush spreading as he continued avoiding eye contact.

Man does this guy need a hug, you thought to yourself. So, you hugged him, squishing his face right in between your boobs as his whole skull lit up red. “Don’t worry about it, I know this situation is pretty unbelievable anyway. And I’ll save you no matter how big of an ass you might be.” You kiss the top of his head causing his blush to turn a deeper shade of red. As you pull back, he finally makes eye contact and his face is the exact definition of bewilderment and disbelief.

“Well go ahead and get changed before ya catch a cold” you tell him with a nudge before turning around to do the same. You see Blue pouting further down the hall, arms crossed as he stands in front of his room.

“I LEFT MY BROTHERS CLOTHES ON MY BED, SO YOU CAN JUST CHANGE INTO THAT.” He says while looking off to the side. Entering the room with Blue still standing in the doorway, you grab him by the arm and pull him towards you. Planting a kiss on his forehead. His whole skull turns cyan as he looks at you with shock confusion.

Smiling at him you let go of his arm “I need some privacy to change jelly skelly.” You tease with a chuckle. Causing his blush to deepen as he starts to stammer about not being jealous and that he certainly wasn’t a “jelly skelly”, before quickly leaving.

On Blue’s bed was an orange hoodie similar to what Stretch was wearing and some grey sweatpants. You quickly change out of your wet clothes, being thankful your underwear is still dry, before putting on the borrowed clothes. The sweatpants were comfortable but a little tight and too long on you. You roll the pant legs up to avoid tripping over them. The pants hugged your bum and legs for dear life. It was tight enough to give you a panty line, but not too tight to be uncomfortable. The hoodie, however, was lose fitting and very comfortable. It came down to your mid-thigh perfectly hiding your panty line, it also had a faint scent of honey to it.

You kind of wanted to see if you could keep it. Gathering up your clothes, you freeze for a second as realization hit’s you. You just kissed two random strangers on the same day you meet them!

Why!?

You mean you knew why; they’re cute, small (although some a tall), they seem kind of awkward in different ways, they all looked like they could use a hug, especially after what just happened. Heck if you didn’t need to get out of those wet clothes you would have cuddled Red right then and there.

…

…Maybe you were a bit touched starved since no one moved in here for a while. Sure, you have friends and know people out in town, but it can be hard to hang out with them when it can rain at any second. Most people tend to stay and shop within a couple of miles form their homes. You really hope these guys decide to stay, even after it’s safe to go outside.

Not sure on where to put your clothes you put them on some empty hangers and hang them up on the door. Blue can move them later if he wants to. You head down stairs to see that everyone is bundled under blankets with hot chocolate, plates of spaghetti on the coffee table, and what appears to be the opening of a Pixar movie.

You joined them in their blanket pile right as thunder boomed through the sky. Noticing Red tense next you, you pulled him into your lap and started petting his skull. Instantly regretting it as you aren’t supposed to be being a creeper and this is being a creeper! You don’t however regret the low purring you hear coming from him as he relaxes into your embrace.

Apparently, the others don’t think your creeping either since they slowly flock around you. Edge sits behind you wrapping his arms around both you and Red, as he rests his head on yours. Blue takes the spot on your left and Sans on your right. Stretch uses your left thigh as a pillow and Papyrus does the same with your right leg. You couldn’t help but smile at being in a giant skeleton pile. It’s still a little weird but it doesn’t feel wrong so maybe you’ll actually enjoy the rest of your night here.


	2. Recon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonder how long Tie will be stuck at the skeleton's house?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Buzzt...

Buzzzz…...

Buzzt...

Your phone continues vibrating inside your pocket, slowly waking you from your slumber. Reaching into your pocket you pull out your phone right as it stops vibrating. Bring it to your face you turn on your phone revealing the lock screen. Groggily you turn down the brightness of your phone as you check the time. It’s currently six in the morning and you have two missed calls, no voice mails. Well if it was important then they would’ve left a message. Turning your phone off you get ready to put it back in your pocket when it vibrates again.

Jumping a bit, you annoyingly bring it back to your face to see who’s calling. It’s Skip, looking around the skeletons are still asleep in various piles around room. Deciding not to disturb them, you move to answer the call in the kitchen. Carefully you get out of your blanket cocoon and navigate around the skeletons sprawled across the couches and floor.

As you approach the kitchen you answer the phone whispering a quite hello into the receiver.

“Hey! Hello? Hey, T-Tie!” Skip nervously yells from the other end. He sounds jittery and nervous, like he had too much coffee this morning.

“Hey Skip, what’s up? And keep your voice down it’s six in the freaking morning.” You explain voice still in a whisper as you head towards the window in the kitchen.

“Y-yes!” he yells before catching his volume, “O-of course. I-I just wanted to talk to you about l-last night. I w-was really worried, you know.” His voice started trailing off near the end of his sentence as if he was unsure of what to say.

Yawning with a slight stretch you stare out the window. Taking note of the slight breeze along the top of the water as you take in the flooded surroundings. “I’m fine, what did you want to talk about?” Normally you would apologize for worrying him, but you know it’ll just make him apologetic instead, so you skip it. heh.

“Oh! Right! Well……then…” He was pausing again.

“Gather your thoughts, focus on one thing first.” You remind him.

“Right, okay.” He inhales deeply before slowly exhaling. “So, what happened with your new neighbors?” He asks, jitters no longer in his voice as he starts to get serious.

“Everyone’s alive, but we’re trapped in the doughnut.”

“How are they doing?”

“Probably a little shaken up, but so far I’d say they’re at least fine if not a bit scared.”

“Did anything weird happen weather wise?”

“Are you referring to how it started raining earlier than expected?”

“Yes, it’s unusual for us to be off with our predictions. We’re usually accurate about when the rain will come, even down to the millisecond! Yet yesterday we were off by a couple of hours and it was supposed to be a simple rain storm and yet in ended up being a thunderstorm!” The longer he talked the faster he got as he starts panicking.

“Hey.” You state in a low yet firm voice. “Was anyone hurt?”

“N-no w-we managed to inform everyone and g-get them to safety.”

“Great that’s all that matters for now. Get the others to help you check the machine and continue checking the weather map and weather patterns. There isn’t much we can do while we try and fix the problem other than being prepare if people need our help.” You feel like you’re being watched but choose to ignore it in favor of looking out the window. “Release a public announcement and let everyone know to be careful and to use their better judgement while we figure out what went wrong. Tell the team to be ready for anything and to keep their eyes peeled. I’ll keep an eye out for anything unusual as well.”

Skip hums in agreement, you can hear him typing on the computer on the other end. “So, what will you do?”

Sighing you run your free hand through your hair, “Well I’m stuck in the doughnut so I can’t do much. I’ll do some recon and let you know how bad the situation is over here.”

“Right!”

“Also just thought of this but it might be a good idea for each member to send in a weather report from each area. It might help narrow down what went wrong last night.”

Skip gasps loudly, “You’re right, that’s a great idea! But do let me know what’s going on over there. If it’s not too bad maybe, we can send the LifeGuard over to save you guys.”

“Heh, yeah” you whisper bitterly just under your breath. “But I’ll probably call or text ya after breakfast ‘k?”

“Yeah and p-please be careful.” He says in a slight whisper, concern clear in his voice.

“Course, bye!” you say your goodbyes and wait for him to say it in return before ending the call. Pocketing your phone, you turn around with a yawn to see Sans standing in the doorway. “So, what’s up?” You ask curious as to why he was eavesdropping on you.

He points a single phalange towards the ceiling “the ceiling” he says with a smug grin on his face. Earning a couple of genuine giggles from you.

“Okay, okay. Let me rephrase that, why were you eavesdropping so early in the morning?” You ask with amusement in your voice and a raised eyebrow.

Chuckling nervously, he scratches the back of his neck, “heh I kinda just woke up and heard you talking so I came to investigate.” He’s looking down at the floor with a slight blue blush dusting his cheekbones. Deciding not to dig too far into it, you move the topic along.

“I was talking ta my friend and work buddy, Skip. Gotta let ‘im know I won’t be coming in today after all.” Sans continues to look at the floor dejectedly. Flicking his forehead to get his attention you smile down at him “It ain’t your fault I’m stuck. I could have easily decided to stay home and let whatever happens happen. But I didn’t and I don’t regret it, so don’t worry about it.”

He gives you a grateful yet relieved smile as he whispers something under his breath, but you didn’t quite catch it.

Glancing out the window once again, it’s cloudy with a light mist. The sun has just started to raise and you’re still tired so, it might be better to wait a bit before doing some recon. “Do you mind if I use your shower for a bit?” you ask in a hush tone as you head back towards the living room.

Sans shifts nervously taking a glance out the window as well “ah you sure that’s a good idea?”

Giving him a reassuring smile “The tap water here is safe we get it from an area outside of the town limit or the portal zone. I wouldn’t trust any water outside tho, at least not within the town limits. After breakfast I can give you guys a map of the portal locations.” He nods his head in understanding, his shoulders slumping as he looks relieved. Grabbing your backpack by the couch you get ready to head up the stairs when a thought occurs to you. “Is there a way to access the roof from within the house?”

Sans stop in his tracks giving you a quizzical look “ah why?” he asks in sleepy confusion.

“I want to do some recon after a shower, so I’ll need access to the roof and the porch.” Sans tenses a bit at the mention of recon. “Don’t worry, it’s nothing dangerous. I’m just going to access the situation and get an estimate of how long we’ll be stuck here.” When he still doesn’t seem convinced you go over and bring him into a firm hug. “I promise I’ll be fine. I’ll even be down in time for breakfast.” You gently rub his back while nuzzling into the top of his skull.

“there’s a hatch in the ceiling of the attic. you can get to the attic from the staircase on the other end of the hall, on the second floor.” He states, starting to go slack in your hold and he breathes deeply before pulling back. Whispering, “please be careful.” He says with a small smile.

Giving his forehead a gentle kiss the two of you separate “Of course!” with a bright smile you head upstairs.

Before heading to the bathroom, you stop by Blue’s room, grateful that you remember where it was. Your clothes are still hanging where you left it. They’re dry but your rain cloak has holes from Red’s claws. Sighing, it looks like you’ll have to get a new rain cloak later. Taking your dry clothes off the hangers you head for the bathroom.

You tend to keep a lot of backup supplies in your backpack for situation like these. You have a spare toothbrush, toothpaste, fresh pair of underwear, soap, wash cloth, towels, deodorant, and other necessities. Quickly you go about your morning routine; of using the bathroom, brushing your teeth, washing your face, and finally taking a shower. You consider putting on all your gear but decide against it. You’re not really going to get much use out of it in this situation, at least not now. With a fresh pair of underwear on, you put on the same clothes from when you first arrived along with your rain cloak. Putting your backpack on you leave the bathroom smelling fresh and feeling refresh!

With a stretch you pull out your phone and check the weather. It supposed to be slightly cloudy with a light mist in the morning. It isn’t supposed to rain today but it should be humid. Readying yourself you head towards the staircase that leads to the attic. As you move throughout the house you can hear yelling coming from downstairs, it sounds like they’re arguing on what to have for breakfast. You really hope they’ll come to a mutual decision by the time you finish your recon, you’re already getting hungry.

Climbing up the stairs you feel like you’re being watched. Discreetly peeking out of your peripherals you don’t see anything, but you know you’re being watched. Moving on as if you don’t notice anything weird you come to the attic. The attic is fairly large and covered in dust and cobwebs. In the far corner of the attic were various sized boxes stacked in a pile. They were dingy with faded writing on the side and were cover in dust and cobwebs. They looked like they haven’t been touched in years. Must’ve been something left behind from the previous residents. Near the door however were a few newer looking boxes that were neatly stacked in a small pile, probably from the skeleton brothers.

Walking towards the ladder that connects to the hatch on the roof, the mysterious being decides to speak up. “what ‘r ya doin’?” asks a deep sultry smoky voice. Turning around you see a new skeleton you haven’t met before. He is as tall as Stretch with his slouch and looks like a punk mashup of Stretch and Red. He had a blood orange sweater under his black jacket with a thick fur lined hood. He wore black sweatpants with orange stripes running down the sides and brown combat boots. Around his neck is a spiked blood orange collar.  Similar to Red he had a golden fang on the right side of his mouth…which he is currently licking while his eye sockets roamed your body.

Snapping your fingers you and gesture from his eye sockets to your eyes, “Hey ma eyes are up here.” You say with a raised eyebrow and slight humor in your voice. He steps closer, looking down with a smoldering look. His teeth parts as he starts to speak but you bring up a finger and press it against his teeth to silence him. “Shhhhhh. I’m busy, gotta do some recon. Not exactly the time to be engaging in some sexy time.”

He grabs your wrist and pulls you against him as he wraps his other arm around your waist. He lends down to whisper in your ear, “so they’ll be time for sex later.”

Laughing you pull away slightly while gently smacking his chest, “Wow blunt much.” Leaning in so your faces are only inches away. You rub your hand slowly on front of his sweater, letting your fingers wonder a bit. A soft growl escapes from him as his eye socket become lidded. Purring you whisper back, “If you want sex with me then ya got to work for it” just barely ghosting your lips over his teeth making sure not to make full contact. “And something tells me you aren’t willing to work that hard.” You run your hand over his collarbone as you separate and begin climbing the latter “see ya later pup!” You continue up the ladder. Completely missing the way his right eye socket lights up as his expression shifts to one of lust filled hunger before teleporting away.

Opening up the hatch you look around, the roof is flat making it easy to walk around without fear of falling. They could probably set up a chair and table to relax and enjoy the stars, you know for those rare clear nights. Stepping out onto the roof a gust of wind brushes past you, Enjoying the refreshing feeling you step further on to the roof. Looking at the sky while avoiding the sun, there are a few clouds high in the sky. The air feels light and energetic with an almost constant breeze. Walking along the perimeter of the roof, the house is indeed surround on all sides.

With a sigh you decide to skip making any weather predictions. You don’t have any equipment to help you predict the weather and most of your clues to help predict the weather are unavailable. You missed the sun rise, the grass is covered in the water so you can’t see if there’s dew, and you don’t see any animals about. From the few signs you do see it seems that the it won’t rain today but not enough to be even five percent positive. So instead you’ll look around to see what you can make of the portal and the beast lurking with in.

There are a couple of trees near the house but otherwise the house is sitting in the middle of a clearing surround by the forest. You can see their mailbox and the road from the rooftop. It’s a bit hard to get an accurate measurement but it seems there’s gap between their mailbox to where the portal starts. It’s like someone decided to build a house in the middle of a swamp, grant it the water is much clearer than swamp water would be. The top of the water is relatively calm with only the occasional ripples from the wind.

Reaching into your bag you pull out a tennis ball and chuck it as hard as you can. The ball soars through the air until a sharp nettle like tentacle breeches the water. It wraps around the tennis ball and quickly pulls it under the water. Digging through your backpack again you pull out two more tennis balls, chucking one into the backyard and the other into the front. While the balls were still in the air the same nettle like tentacle shoots out of the water wrapping around the balls and dragging them underwater. Shortly after the balls disappeared you hear a roar from within the portal causing the surface of the water to shake and ripple. Small waves begins to appear as the dorsal fin slices through the water. You watch as the fin swims around the house once before slowly sinking back down into the water.

Your thankful that the skeletons either didn’t notice or were smart enough to not start a confrontation. Staring out at the water you watch as it starts to still to only the occasional ripples from the wind.

 Reaching into your bag you pull out a blow horn. Staring at it with uncertainty, you consider skipping this step. The beast is very sensitive to vibrations and will react to even the slightest of vibration. It doesn’t always breach the surface of the water, but it does grab it’s attention. A sound test is a great, if not slightly risky test to see how active the beast is in a particular area. Based on how loud some of these skeletons talk it might be a good idea to test for this. However, on the downside you didn’t warn them beforehand and it’ll undoubtedly cause a few of them to leave the house, which could be dangerous.

Looking from your blow horn to the water again a heavy sigh escapes you as you put the blow horn away. Making sure the hatch is closed you move to the edge of the rooftop. Checking to find a safe path to scale down from, you look for holds and grips. Once you find a safe enough path you begin to climb down from the roof.

Landing softly on the front porch of the roof you inspect the portal from closer up. The portal is about two feet away from the porch and comes up to about three or four inches from the ground level. Probably around six or seven inches for areas with dips and holes in the ground. Although that says nothing for how deep the portal is, it does help with figuring out how much the excess water will last. Under normal conditions this amount of water could potential evaporate or be absorb by the ground with three days to a week, as long as it doesn’t rain in that time frame.

Humming to yourself in thought you think this over. It rains almost every day, although as of late we have been getting less heavy rainy days. If we get lucky and there is little to no rain, then we should be able leave in about a week. However, if it doesn’t rain for at least 3 days we might be able to get the LifeGuard out here to save us, but it’ll depend on how active the beast is. Turning to knock on the door you wait for one of the skeletons to open it. The door is suddenly ripped open to reveal Blue looking up at you with concerned eye lights. You stare down at him in shock, not expecting them to open the door so quickly.

He drags you into the house trapping you in a firm hug, “TIE! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN, WE WERE SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU!” Blue asks looking up at you with cyan tears in his eye sockets.

“Aww Blue, I was doing some recon” You can hear noise from the kitchen probably the others coming to check on you, but you still have one thing to do. Pushing Blue away you reach into your bag and pull out the blow horn. Facing the front door, you press the button right as Edge tries to yell at you from the kitchen doorway. The horn releases a loud sound that breaks the silent environment. As soon as the noise from the horn dies down you raise a hand to the others hoping that they get the message to remain quiet, as you look out the door.

The water ripples and splashes and you can feel Blue grab the back of your shirt and one of your arms, like he’s preparing himself to pull you away from the door at a moments notice. An eerie low wail sounds throughout the water. The portal quakes causing countless of frantic waves to tear apart the once peaceful waters. It always amazes you at how there isn’t a lot of water but thanks to the portal it’s like there’s an ocean of water raging outside.

The water starts to give way as a mass slowly starts rising to the surface. Quickly you run to close the door before checking the window, some of the skeletons following behind you. Outside the snout and the giant eyeball of the beast appear just above the water line. The beast huffs out a breath of air as its eye watches the house before focusing on you. You feel a grip tighten on your arm and shoulder the longer the beast’s stare lingers on you. Hearing a footstep, you whisper a soft but firm “Don’t.” The beast blinks and you watch as the inner eyelid swipes left, feeling unnerved as it never seem to take its eye off them. After what feels like an eternity the beast slinks back beneath the surface of the water.

It’s tense for a few moments until you decide to break it by exhaling deeply, “Okay, so breakfast anyone?” You ask as you put away your blow horn and turn to head to the kitchen. All the skeletons stare at you in shock, Blue and Stretch still have a firm grip on your arm and shoulder. Edge is the first to speak up.

“ARE YOU CRA-” You quickly shush him bringing a finger to your lips as you point out the window with your other hand. He seems to get the message as he clears his non-existent throat and talks again at a quitter volume. “Are You Crazy! You Almost Get Us Killed And You’re Worried About Breakfast!” He sends a cold glare your way.

You briefly look out the window before looking at him “I didn’t try to kill us, but I did need to see what sort of situation we are dealing with here. That’s why I went to do a bit of recon, and a sound test is crucial in gagging how active it is.” Heading to the kitchen, the skeletons remain where they are, “Now then I have much to discuss with each of you and it would appear there are some new skeletons here that shouldn’t be.” You state while glancing at the skeleton you saw in the attic earlier along with a smaller skeleton by his side.

“I don’t know about you, but I find it easier to discuss heavy topics while eating delicious food, so shall we?” You ask gesturing to the kitchen with a gentle smile. The skeletons look at each other, out the window, and then to you before nodding their head and entering the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment down below, I love reading what you guys think!


	3. Chapter 2.5 The Lost Bike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to find out what happened to Black and Mutt during chapter one!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Dark cumulus clouds hang low in the sky releasing a heavy scent of rain, while the trees sway in the gentle breeze. The small-town of Crystal Coast is empty and silent; no insect or animals, no cars or people. It’s almost like a ghost town, the only thing keeping it from looking abandon is the few handful of people running around. The only sound to be heard is the howl of the wind and the pounding of a fist on a door.

A small skeleton is banging on the door of small family own grocery store. The glass shakes with each hit from his fist as a terrified girl cowers on the other side. Prying that the glass doesn’t break.

“I DEMAND THAT YOU LET ME INTO THIS PATHETIC ESTABLISHMENT RIGHT NOW!” Black yells still banging on the door. The human behind door trembles in fear as she weakly presses pushes against the door handle, as if that will keep him out.

“I-I’m s-sorry sir, b-but we’re c-currently closed…f-for the day.” Her voice got quitter trailing off the more she spoke.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU’RE CLOSED! IT’S ONLY THREE IN THE AFTERNOON!” Black states, getting more agitated with the store clerk.

“S-sorry sir,” he’s getting tired of her worthless apologizes. “Y-you should go before t-things get worse.” She suggests as she looks around the shop nervously for anyone to help. She glances at the sky before directing her gaze back to the tiny skeleton.

“Is that a threat?” Black’s eye lights extinguish as his grin becomes tight and his posture straightens. He stands with an air of superiority as Mutt moves from leaning on the motorcycle to lazily standing. Hands tucked in his jacket’s pocket; expression uncaring as murderous intent radiates off him.

A squeak escapes her as she slowly takes a step back. “I-I…I,” stuttering she quickly turns around and runs further into the store. Black continues to stare after her until he can no longer see her. Mutt release a quiet puff of smoke. Leaning against the motorcycle, he pulls out his phones. Black turns sharply on his heels, boot clicking together as he glares angrily at Mutt. Teeth grinding, “MUTT, LOOK UP THE NEAREST GROCERY STORE.” He demands with some of his aggression seeping through.

Stomping over to his bike, he puts his helmet on before shoving the other helmet to Mutt. Once Mutt is seated in the side car, he gives Black directions to the nearest grocery stores about 30 to 40 minutes away. Cursing under his breath Black starts his bike and begins driving towards the sixth grocery store.

Today was supposed to a simple trip to the grocery store. Black wanted groceries that suited his regal palate. They already visited five different grocery stores, all with similar results. They were either kicked out before buying anything or the store was closed when they arrived. All with an underlying threat for them to leave for their own good. The last one actually “closed” right as they arrived at the store. Mutt remembers seeing the clerk rush to lock the front door before his brother could even open it! He knew this was going to be a long shopping trip and that he would end up being the pack mule at the end of the day. But this!

 

This is annoying.

 

He’s going to need a whole lot of dog treats after this bullshit. He’ll probably have ta talk with Classic about it later. This place is even more monsterphobic than the last city. He doesn’t want to teleport to a nearby town just to buy some fuckin’ groceries. 

The roads were clear with less people out and about. An eerie silence fills the air, only the sounds of Black’s motorcycle remains. A dark and gloomy tension has settled within the town, completely different from how it was a couple of days ago. Arriving at the sixth grocery store, it’s another family owned store that sells organic and fresh goods. The wind has picked up as the sky continues to darken. The smell of rain is almost suffocating, it reminds Mutt a bit of waterfall...except, without all the dust.

Black quickly marches into the store, not giving anyone a chance to lock it. Upon entering the store they are greeted by an elderly man running the cashier. Mutt barely nods in his direction while Black gives a brief grunt in acknowledgement before roaming the aisles.

They move around the store quickly and effectively, while they gather the items they need. Of course, Black couldn’t find all the items he needed but he did manage to find the necessities and maybe a few good replacements.

Keeping an eye socket on the area around them, the store was unnaturally quiet with only three other people here. An elderly woman, a girl who looks to be in her teens, and the man from earlier. Keeping a watchful eye on them; the man sneaks’ glances at them while counting the money in the cash register, the woman moves about the store cleaning, turning off lights, and locking up certain areas, and the girl has been keeping her distance and avoiding eye contact ever since she first saw them.

Black and Mutt share a glance as they gather the last of their items. Heading to the cash register, everything seems normal. The girl is “whispering” to man, something about calling the guard. Mutt glares at the girl causing her to twitch before quickly scurrying away. Black perks up at the word guard but proceeds to place the items on the counter. The man, whose name is Thomas, scans the items will making small talk. He asked seemly harmless question like; if they’re new here, where they came from, and how long have they been in town.

Under normal circumstances these questions would seem friendly, and form of casual conversation, but with how they’ve been acting it has them on edge. He tries to remain friendly, but his shoulders are stiffs, brow slightly furrowed, with a subtle twitch of his lips as he glances from them to the door. Black responds to his questions short and to the point leaving very little room for conversation.

“It looks like it might rain in a bit. You guys might want to stay and wait fer it ta blow over.” Thomas suggests with a sickeningly sweet smile on his face.

Ignoring the man, Black silently hands him his card to pay for his groceries. He’s getting increasingly annoyed by the humans in this town wasting his valuable time!

“won’t be necessary.” Mutt states firmly. Nonchalantly staring out the window yet remaining on guard and keeping track on where everyone is.

Thomas tries to slowly give the card back “Are ya sure it might be quite the downpour?” He asks.

Black reaches over the counter and quickly snatches his card back “THEN I SUGGEST YOU QUIT WASTING MY TIME!” He gathers some bags not even caring that he’s actually carrying them himself. Mutt grabs the rest and follows after his brother to see the woman locking the front door.

“Oh, dearie me, it’s not safe to drive out in the rain. It really would be for the best if you stayed the night.”

The night? Shouldn’t it be until the rain lets up and why are they so adamant about us staying? Mutt CHECKs everyone in the store. None of them have high LVs, but this wouldn’t be the first time someone with low LV has tried to kill them.

“I have no intention of staying in this hovel. Open the door before I open it for you.” Black demands, the temperature in the room dropping as fear begins to set in.

The woman brings a hand to her chest as she nervously glances between the skeletons and the door. A slight tremble shaking her form. Behind them Thomas straightens, accessing the situation before making any moves. He opens his mouth to speak when he’s interrupted by the girl.

“GET OUT OF HERE YOU FREAKS!” She yells, before quickly covering her mouth as the skeletons’ heads snaps towards her.

A sudden downpour of rain hits the tin roof and the pavement. The sound of the rain quickly feels the silence in the room. Thomas starts to slowly inch his way to the girl, when a loud thud resounds through the room, shaking the glass door.

A human ran into the glass door, he’s soaked to the bone. Panting he leans heavily on the door. Soon panic over takes his expression as he bangs his fist on the door begging to be let in. The woman glances at the skeletons before quickly opening the door for human. Black and Mutt use this chance to leave the store. Cursing under his breath he quickly loads the groceries into the dimensional box on the back of his bike and hops on, Mutt following suit. Ignoring the yells and cries from the people in the store, they put their helmets on and head for home.

None of this would have happened if those stores didn’t waste his fucking time! He continues driving down the road grumbling under his breath, now they have to drive almost 40 minutes in the rain to get back home. Needless to say, that he was speeding on the way back home. The town was now empty, no one in sight. Mist settling low to the ground, the only light source is Black’s headlights and the occasional street lamps.

A strong burst of wind rushes past them bring with it, thousands of tiny razor blades, cutting across their clothes and bones. Black swerves the bike as both brothers look around for the culprits of the attack.

 

But the road is empty.

 

The attacks still persist, attacking them from every angle. Tearing at their clothes and exposed bones. The visors of their helmet receiving scratches but protecting their faces from the attack. Black speeds up, focusing on the puddles and the turns of the road.

The last thing they need at the moment is an accident. 

Taking glances at his brother he quickly checks to see if he’s okay. His thick jacket and helmet seems to be doing a good job at protecting him for now. If only they could pinpoint where the attack are coming from. Speeding through a puddle that is slowly engulfing the road, a thundering roar shakes the ground beneath them. Large ripples move across the surface of the water, but it’s not from the motorcycle.

 

They start slowing down.

 

Despite Black slamming down on the accelerator. They're sinking.

 

They shouldn’t be sinking!

 

Quickly Mutt grabs Black’s shoulder and teleports them to the side of the road. As soon as their feet touch the concrete the beast rises out the water capturing the motorcycle within its gaping maw. Reaching the height of the nearby buildings it’s jaw snaps shut easily crushing the vehicle to bits before slinking back into the waters below. Drenching them with the small waves it created.

Staring at where the motorcycle once was, Black’s eye light are the size of pinpricks as he remains frozen in place. Mutt hears a piece of his helmet chip off, bringing him back to the present. They’re still being attacked! Feels like millions of tiny razors blades raining down upon them. Look at Black he notices that they’re sinking as well. Not taking a chance for that thing, to come back he quickly grabs his brother and teleports home.

In Mutt’s panicked state he accidentally teleported them to their old home. The house they first lived in when they arrived to this universe. Releasing his grip on Black’s shoulder he moves to lean against the wall as he lights a dog treat with trembling hands. The house is dark and empty, the moonlight filtering in from the windows create long shadows along the floors and on the walls. A metallic scent hangs heavy in the air.

 

The smell of blood.

 

He knows the smell all to well. Moving away from the wall he prays that there was no blood on it. This probably wasn’t the best place to teleport to after what happened, but what the hell was he supposed to do! He didn’t have time to think he just acted! They were sinking just like Black’s bike!

 

…just like Black’s bike…

 

Looking at Black his fist are clenched down by his side as he looks to the ground. His eye lights are extinguished and his smile is nonexistence, expression vacant and full of fear. He doesn’t like that look on his bro. He moves to comfort him or at least try and ground him, when Black’s phone goes off startling them both out of their thoughts.

Black slowly reaches into his pocket glad that it still works and checks who’s calling.

 

It’s Classic.

 

Answering the phone he brings it to the side of skull, but he doesn’t answer.

 

“ah, hey black? black are ya there? uh y-you guys okay?” Classic asks with an obvious panic in his voice.

 

“we’re fine.”

 

“…where are you?” Classic asks, knowing that something is wrong from the defeated tone in his voice.

 

“in the old house. Did you know about it?” He asks, slight venom leaking into his voice.

 

“…no, we didn’t. our new neighbor came to explain things, but we didn’t listen…almost lost red because of it.” He states grimly, voice filled with regret and a hint of relief.

 

Black couldn’t help but feel a little bitter. If they had came soon, if they had left later, none of this. NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED!

 

He was close to breaking his phone, Classic’s voice sounds muffled and far away. Mutt takes the phone away from him, “hey classic, we’ll be home in a bit.” He hangs up before hearing his response and pockets the phone.

Trapping Sans in an embrace he gently rubs his skulls, whispering words of encouragement. Everything’s going to be okay. He’s fine, your fine, they’re fine, everything will be okay. Sans shoulder loose some of their tension as he begins to relax in his brother’s hold. Tears building in his eye sockets as he grips his brother shirt tightly.

A soft crack followed by a loud thump come from outside, gaining the brothers attention as they both stiffen immediately. A car passes by on the road lighting up room briefly, but it was all they needed. The windows were smeared with blood with the occasional bloody hand print on them. On the floor across the room was a pentagram painted in blood. With symbols, bones, and candles, laid out in an organized manner.

 Sans tightened his grip on Papyrus as a shudder moves through him, Papyrus in turn grips Sans tighter and pulling him further into his embrace.

“Papyrus,” he says just above a whisper and it was more than Papyrus needed as he teleports them away and back to Black’s room. The house is dark and quite and it is starting to get on Black’s nerves.

 

A crack of thunder breaks through the sky.

 

Glaring at the ceiling, that wasn’t what he meant. Moving to his desk he turns on his tv and before going to gather a towel and a change of clothes. “Go get us some food and change your clothes, or whatever else you need to do.” Sans says. Not so much as a demand, but they both know neither of them want to be alone right now. Papyrus teleports away to dry off, change his clothes, and to get some leftovers from the fridge. Glancing at the living room, everyone’s sleeping on the couches or the floor. Except the couch closest to him, peering over the back of the couch he sees a human.

Resisting the urge to impale her, he goes back to the kitchen to finish preparing the leftovers. He’ll check her out tomorrow, she can’t be too dangerous if the others fell asleep around her. Teleporting he appears in Sans’ room. Sans is sitting on the bed wrapped up in his blanket, with Cutthroat Kitchen paused on the tv. He glances at Papyrus and then moves some of the blankets aside for him to join. Papyrus sits down next to Sans and hands him his plate of spaghetti before wrapping himself up in the blanket. They spend the rest of the night watching the show in silence until they both drift off to sleep.

 

 

* * *

 

Notes:

 

Thanks for reading and please feel free to comment down below! I enjoy reading what you guys think :)

Feel free to drop by my [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/pumpkinflash)

or leave a tip at my [kofi](https://ko-fi.com/tea_cup).

 


	4. Chapter 3: So...Are you going to eat?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You share what you know to the guys and they tell you something in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, welcome back! I hope you enjoy the chapter :) I don't really have anything to say here, but feel like should add something so...yeah.

Entering the kitchen there’s a tall stack of breakfast enchiladas on the counter. Grabbing a plate, you immediately pick out two of the most edible looking enchiladas before grabbing a cup and moving to the fridge. Placing your plate on the counter you pull out some apple juice and pour yourself a glass. Grabbing your glass and plate you walk back to the table and sit down.

The others come in as you get yourself situated at the table. Quickly and quietly they grab their food, drink, and condiment of choice before taking a seat at the table. Luckily, there are enough seats for everyone. Taking a bite out of your food, your surprised by how good it is, considering some of the other enchiladas look burnt, soggy, or have glitter(?) on them. You briefly inspect the inside of your enchiladas with a suspicious stare, checking for any signs of glitter. When you find none you take another bite, “Thus is really good!” You say around a mouthful of food, pointing specifically at yours, being pretty sure the others aren’t that good.

The last skeleton to get his food waves you off as he pulls out his seat. “Yes, Yes, I Know. You Can Compliment Me Later, For Now Why Don’t You Explain What That Thing Is.” The shorter new skeleton demands, venom leaking out on the word “thing”, not that you can blame him. Chewing your food, you take a moment to inspect the skeleton. He looked like a fusion of Blue and Edge. He was probably a couple of inches taller than Blue. His eye lights were burgundy, and his right socket had two vertical scars running parallel to each other. He had a white t-shirt with a black leather jacket and tight leather pants. Around his neck was a tattered burgundy bandana. Similar to Edge, he has matching burgundy gloves and knee-high boots with high heels.

Ah, that’s why he’s taller than Blue.

Swallowing, “Well first why don’t you explain how you got here. It should have been impossible for you two to make it back, and yet here you are. If you somehow managed to find a way in here it might be helpful in figuring out how to leave.” Glancing around the table none of them looked hopeful in the possible news of freedom, in fact they all looked a bit sheepish and nervous. Everyone is silent while you take another bite of your enchiladas.

“RUS CAN TELEPORT!” Blue yells while standing, before quickly covering his and sitting back down. You open your mouth to speak but get cut off by a low rumble from outside and the sound of water rippling.

Everyone freezes as the tension in the room skyrockets. Waiting for things to calm down you decide it's safe enough to speak. “What?” You ask in a whisper just loud enough for them to here.

Sans sighs while rubbing the back of his head “a-a few of us can teleport.” He says in an equally quiet voice, while looking down at his untouched food.

“Sans, Red, and Russ can teleport to be exact” Papyrus adds in an actual whisper, much to your surprised. Sans seems surprised too, but more in the “I can’t believe you just told her that” sorta way.

“Huh, teleportation.” Humming to yourself you take a sip of your juice. “I’m guessing there’s some limitation or else you wouldn’t still be here.”

“W-well monsters aren’t allowed to use magic in public yet.” Blue informs you, looking nervous.

This shocks you a bit, “Really!? ...Huh.” You think for a bit, “Huh.”

“ya really didn’t know that?” Red asks a bit shocked that you seem so shocked about this new bit of information.

“Well we knew monsters came to the surface a couple of years ago but that was about it. We watched to see if you guys were similar to the beasts we deal with, but since we never saw anything weird, we figure you guys were different.” You take another sip of your drink. “Thought about reaching out to one of ya ‘n seeing if ya could help us with this problem but,” shrugging, “didn’t want to put innocent people or monsters in danger. You guys already had it rough in the underground no sense in making ya surfer here too.”

It’s silent for a while. They didn’t know what to say in response to that. It was Edge that broke the silence, “So what now?” he asks looking at you with balled up fists.

Taking a moment to think, you finish off the last off your enchiladas. Humming while looking at the ceiling. They can teleport so they could probably leave anytime they wanted. If they can do so, then why haven’t they? Is it because their stuff is here or is it because they have nowhere else to go? Or maybe they’re afraid that you or the towns people will rat them out for using magic? Honestly, you don’t think anyone in the town will care and it’s not like the government gives a damn about ya. But then again, they do have teleportation magic. That is a bit too close to the trans-dimensional travel magic that beast seems to have.

Sighing, you look back at them, “I won’t tell anyone about your teleportation abilities, after all who knows how they’ll react since it’s in the realm of trans-dimensional travel.” Most of the skeletons seem to visibly relax while others have an expression of contemplation. “Guess I’ll share my bit of information now.” That makes all the skeleton’s perk up as they focus on you and what you have to say.

“First of all, for the new arrivals, how much do you know?” The others had plenty of time to catch them up on what happened last night, so hopefully you won’t need to repeat things.

“We have been informed of the events that have taken place yesterday.” Black states, hands folded on the table as he sits with perfect posture. Glancing around the table everyone nods in confirmation, but are they seriously not going to eat their food? It’s probably cold by now.

Picking up your glass your swish the apple juice around as you talk, “Great, well if we’re lucky it shouldn’t be raining today. I know most people around the world can’t predict the weather with much accuracy, but we can.”

“then what happened last night? you said it rained earlier than expected, right?” Stretched asked genuinely concerned.

Sighing heavily, “Right. Something must have happened to our equipment; the LifeGuard will look into it.” A couple of skeletons perk up with the word lifeguard. “For now, until they can figure out what went wrong, we’ll have to take the weather report with a grain of salt.” Taking another sip of your juice, you go back to swirling it around in your cup as you rest your head on the back of your hand. Staring into the swirling liquid, “The standard water level is about three or four inches high, going about six or seven inches deep for areas with dips or holes. Of course, that’s not including the portal’s potential infant depth. So, if we don’t get any rain then we should be free within 3 days, a week at the latest. Even if it does rain, we should be fine as long as it’s only a drizzle or a light rain. Unfortunately, due to the activity levels of the beast, I don’t think the LifeGuard will be able to come out and save us anytime soon. Likewise, we should remain quiet until the beast has calmed down a bit.”

“What’s the LifeGuard!? Is it like the Royal Guard?” Blue asks looking excited as he vibrates in his seat. All the scarf wearers look both excited and curious while the hoodie wearers look nervous and concern.

Royal Guard? “Ah…I…don’t know what that is?” You state with obvious confusion.

“The Royal Guard was a group of monsters that served the king and protected the underground from humans! They have disbanded since coming to the surface, but I was promoted to the mascot of monster!” Papyrus proudly explains.

“Oh, that pretty cool!” Who knew your new neighbors would be the mascot of monster kind. Papyrus poses as heroically as he can while sitting.

“Oh please, I was actually the Captain of the Royal Guard.” Edge states proudly with his head held high.

“Hmph, we both know you were only co-captain of the Royal Guard.” Black states bluntly finally taking a sip of his drink.

Edge glares daggers at Blacks, “Don’t start acting high and mighty we both had the same position.” His smile tightens as he forces the words out.

“But I was captain of the Royal Guard.” Black says with a smugness in his voice.

Before Edge could retort Blue interrupted them. “So, what is the LifeGuard like? Do you protect people?” He asks with a mixture of excitement and disappointment. You wonder if he wasn’t a part of the Royal Guard like the others.

“The LifeGuard is here to serve and protect the people, yes.” You open your mouth to say more before being cut off by Papyrus.

“Then I, the Great Papyrus, will join the LifeGuard!” Papyrus exclaims boldly. The other scarf clad skeletons being to argue about who will join the LifeGuard and some even stating that they will become the captain of the LifeGuard. Looking around at the table you can tell their brothers don’t seem too keen on them joining. You consider clapping your hands to gain their attention when a low wail is heard from outside. All the skeleton instantly shut up, none of them moving a muscle. Heh.

 

After a couple of seconds that felt like minutes you begin to speak once more. “Listen guys, I don’t know what it was like underground or how the Royal Guard was, but this is different. And based on your reactions to the beast, this is different than what any of you have ever faced before.” Papyrus opens his mouth to speak but you hold up a hand to silence him. “This isn’t a game. This is war. When you join the LifeGuard, you join knowing that the chance of you dying is high, and you need to be willing to risk your life to save other. This isn’t something that you should just decide on a whim, all of you should think about this seriously before you even think of uttering the words, “I wanna join the LifeGuard”. Do I make myself clear.” All the skeletons that were standing take a seat, as a somber mood fills the kitchen. Everyone nods their head as they taken in your serious expression.

Blue meekly raises his hands, talking only after you nod in his direction. “I-if we did want to join the LifeGuard, h-how would we go about joining?”

Sighing, you run a hand through your short hair. “First we have to check your medical records to see if there’s anything that could impact or hinder you when out in the field. Second, you’ll have to pass various test, most of which will be physical but also a few scenarios. You’ll also need to know basic first aid and be certified to perform CPR and to use an AED. Finally based on your results and taking into consideration what squad you want to join, we’ll put you on a team.”

“squad?” The taller skeleton asks. Surprising you since he hasn’t spoken at all since breakfast started.

“Yeah,” leaning back in your chair. “The LifeGuard does more than just protect people from the beast and the rain blades. We also try to figure out what the heck’s going on and how to stop it for good.” That gains all of their attention. “The LifeGuard is split into six different squads or teams. You have the Primary Rescuers, which the most dangerous position, the secondary rescuers, the forecast team, the research team, the inventor team, and the medic team. Each team has their own leader and they tend to work in their area of expertise. Of course, we all work towards the same goal, but being in teams helps us focus on specific tasks and helps us avoid having one person trying to do everything by themselves.”

“What are you?” You look up at Edge not really surprised that he figured out you were a part of the LifeGuard.

“I’m a secondary rescuer.” You explain as you look inside of your empty glass. You could be a primary rescuer if you wanted to but you think you’re better suited for being a secondary rescuer. It’s silent for a few moments as the skeletons stare at you with a mixture of awe, respect, and concern. Pushing your chair back you grab your plate, cup, and head to the sink. “If I was you, I’d think long and hard about whether or not you want to join the LifeGuard and if you want to stay in this house. If you do want to join the LifeGuard just know that being able to swim and meeting a certain swimming standard is absolutely necessary to join.” You place your dishes in the sink and turn around to face the skeletons. “So, if you can’t swim you can forget about joining the LifeGuard.” You notice that most of them tense and stare at their untouched food with frustration or disappointment. Releasing a sigh, you’ve been doing that a lot today, you roll your shoulders back as you head for the living room.

“Well, you guys have a week to think about it, so don’t worry about it too much. And to _patella_ the truth you guys need to relax. I ain’t telling a _fibula_ , but there’s no point in being stressed right now. We can’t do anything about our situation but being stressed and worrying all the time isn’t going to help or change the situation. It’d be for the best if you could calm down and relax a bit, that way you’ll be well rested when you need to take action.” You managed to get some sneakers and groans out of the skeletons, noticing how their shoulder release some of their tension.

“Also, you guys might want to reheat your food. Pretty sure their ice cold by now.” They all look down at their food as if they just realized it was there, only to cringe at how cold it was. Walking into the living room, you flop onto the couch, turning the tv on to the weather channel.

“THIS IS A TRAVESTY!” The shorter skeleton yells from the kitchen, probably due to his cold enchiladas. But luckily everything was quiet outside. Chuckling, it seems like things are starting to look up.

 

* * *

 

Note:

 

Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! As always please leave a comment and let me know what you guys think.

Wanna check out my tumblr for random info and potential updates? Well click[ here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/pumpkinflash).

 

 


	5. Chapter 4: Safety First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some people just can'r relax if they don't feel safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry about not uploading last month, things just happen sometimes. But hey! Here's a nice long chapter for ya. Also I changed rain blades to rain snipers, it sounds cooler.

_Good morning everyone!_

_Last night there was a freak thunderstorm that passed throughout Crystal Coast; causing the most damage in Zones 2 through 4. Initially, it was supposed to be a rain shower that would arrive later in the evening. Instead, it turned into a thunderstorm early afternoon and lasted throughout the night._

Sitting on the couch, you’re only vaguely aware of the TV or the skeletons entering the room. Typing up an email detailing the results of your recon including; the beast’s activity levels, the portal expansion, and an approximate time on how long you’ll be trapped here.

_Luckily, no one was killed and only a few were injured._

 

You glance up at the TV, happy no one die in the mishap yesterday. Going back to your phone, you hear a scoff from the other side of the room but ignore it.

 

_The LifeGuards wants to apologize for the inconvenience and short notice of their warning but are thankful that everyone was prepared and adapted to the situation at hand. Although, (Maria giggles to herself), you guys have nothing to apologize for. All the members of the LifeGuard do more than enough, and we appreciate your effort._

 

You can’t help but smile, as you look at the screen to see Maria smiling brightly at the camera. It’s nice to feel appreciated and not be blamed for the mishaps that happens on occasion.

 

_We have been informed that the forecast may have been off due to the weather radar malfunctioning. They will try their best to fix it as soon as possible but still advise you to be prepare for the unexpected, until the situation is resolved._

 

Now that catches your attention. You’ll have to ask Skip about the details later.

 

_This means pay attention to your surroundings, weather cues, and your gut. Always wear your gear when going outside and stock up on any necessary supplies. Don’t depend too much on the weather reports or app until notified otherwise; for prediction may be off by minutes or hours. Remember, please use your better judgement and follow the safety procedures. Now, onto Nimbus with the weather._

 

You can feel eyes or eye sockets on you as the skeletons occasionally glance at you. Peeking over your phone, you catch some of their expressions; it’s evident that they have questions but they’re waiting for a commercial.

 

_Thank you, Maria. After the unexpected thunderstorm last night, Zones 2 through 4 are currently in portal expansion 2; with Zone 2 being flooded in the doughnut area. Due to this, LifeGuard member Tie will be out of commission until it is safe for them to leave the area. For Zones 3 and 4, it is heavily recommended that you stay indoors. Daily activities may continue but please use caution, wear you’re gear, and be quiet when venturing outside. Zone 1 is currently in a safe at portal expansion 1._

_The weather for today should be partly cloudy, with about a 25% chance of precipitation in Zones 3 and 4. There may be some scattered showers throughout the day for those areas. A warm front is coming from the west resulting in a raise of temperature for the following week. It looks like the temperature will be in the low 90’s today and it will be dropping to the upper 60’s low 70’s at night._

_Please keep a close eye on the weather channel, app, or radio for any changes or updates. Here is a quick look at how the rest of the week should go. As you can see due to the oncoming warm front it will be in the low 90’s for most of the week dropping down to the mid to low 80’s during the end of the week. Today the high will be 93_ _°_ _F with a low of 69_ _°_ _F. Tomorrow it will be mostly sunny with the rest of the week being cloudy with a low percentage of rain and scattered showers._

 

Hopefully, it won’t rain much in your area for the rest of the week, but it looks like you have a chance of getting outta here by the end of the week. The heat will help with the water evaporating. Although, it’d be better if it could be sunny all week, but beggars can’t be choosers.

 

_Please check your apps for estimated time for rain or showers in your specific zone. We will be right back with sports after the break._

 

Pressing send on your phone, you email your report to Skip. Making sure to ask for detailed daily reports and the details on the weather radar and why it malfunctioned.

As you’re putting your phone away, “Human! What does she mean by portal expansion and zones?” Edge demands form his armchair adjacent to you.

“And the app?” Blue asks looking confused while sitting on the floor.

“I would also like to know about these “safety protocols”.” Black states from the other side of the room across from Edge.

Looking around the room Red is sitting next to you with Sans and Papyrus sitting beside him. Mutt is sitting next to Black and Stretch is laying on the floor next to Blue. With everyone’s attention, you sigh, “Don’t you guys want to pack instead?” You ask, wanting to relax and veggie out rather than holding a serious conversation.

No one speaks, they just continue to stare at you with determine and pleading faces. “Right, you guys are probably the type that can’t relax if you don’t feel safe. I can understand that.” Readjusting your position on the couch, you look around for your bag. “Just let me get my bag and I’ll explain it.”

Blue jumps to his feet, “Oh! I’ll get it!” He runs to the doorway of the kitchen and grabs your bag. Stumbling slightly, the bag was heavier than he expected, he quickly brings it to you.

“Oh uh, thanks Blue.” Taking the bag from him you place it on the floor in between your legs with a soft thump. Unzipping it you dig through it, “Okay so to start off, Crystal Coast has four zones.” Finding what you’re looking for you move to sit on the floor near the coffee table and wave for the others to come closer.

Unraveling the papers, you place four maps on the coffee table. The map on top is a simple map of the area. The map shows the roads, streets, neighborhoods, parks, stores, and the safe houses. It’s a detailed yet easy to read map. Smoothing out the map, “This,” you gesture to the map, “is a map of Crystal Coast. This area over here is Zone 1.” You point to a section on the left of the map. Circling the faint lettering of Zone 1. “Next to that is Zone 2,” You point to the zone and the faded name. “This is where we are currently and here is where I live.” You quickly point to where the doughnut is on the map and south of it is your house. “We are currently the only people that live in Zone 2, and next to us is Zone 3 and 4. Zone 3 is to the north and Zone 4 is to the south.” Pointing to each zone respectively.

“Why do you have different zones for such a small area?” Papyrus asks looking confused. He’s right Crystal Coast isn’t that big of an area; the perimeter is about a mile or two long and the population is around 150 to 200 people plus eight.

“We split the area into zones because rain is fairly unpredictable and can vary depending on the area. It’s the same for other areas as well; one part of a city can be experiencing a downpour while the other half is sunny. However, those places don’t have to worry about the rain snipers or the beast. So, by splitting the area up it helps inform people when it will rain in their area, instead of a generalization like you saw on the news. The zones were also created because of the flood zones.”

Switching the maps, you change it to the flood map. It shows which areas are prone to flooding, using a color key. “The entire area of Crystal Coast is a forest and typically isn’t prone to flooding. Under normal circumstances none of this,” you gesture to the entire map, “should flood. Maybe form some big puddles but not anything that’d be classified as a flood. However, due to the unnatural weather patterns in this area and the portals, some areas have become prone to flooding. Such as, this area” you circle the doughnut with your finger, “and these areas.” Your circle an area in Zone 1 and Zone 4.

All the skeletons are nodding along and following the conversation so far. You can tell that some have questions but are choosing to wait for you to finish before asking them.

Switching maps again you bring out the portal expansion map. “And this leads us to our other topic the portal expansion.” You notice Edge sits a little straighter to look at the map. The map has the outline of Crystal Coast with the location of all the portals mapped out onto it. Each portal has four color coded shaded areas around it.

“Okay, so for this it shows the location of each portal within the portal zone or Crystal Coast. As you can see each portal is surrounded by color coded shaded areas; yellow is portal expansion 1, light orange is portal expansion 2, dark orange is portal expansion 3, and red is portal expansion 4. Although, portal expansion 4 rarely happens.”

“how often is rarely?” Stretch ask.

“It hasn’t happened in my 24 years of living here and I don’t think it’s happened when my parents lived here either.”

“so, the portal expansion is basically how much the portals have expanded due to rainwater?” Sans asks for clarity.

Nodding your head, “Yes. However, due to the different rates of ground absorption or the flood zones, the portal expansion can mean different things to each zone. As you can see each portal varies in size and expand at different rates depending on the weather, making it hard to quantify and calculate so we have to estimate. On average expansion 1 is normal with slightly bigger than the portals typical size. Expansion 2 is manageable with portals being about twice as large. Some flooding can occur in certain areas that are prone to “flooding”, like the doughnut.” You gesture to the area around you.

“Expansion 3 means danger, when the portal is about four times larger than the typical portal size. This is usually when it starts to cover most of the roads and flooding in non-flood zone begin to occur. Keep in mind that this can happen in expansion 2, it really just depends on the area. Expansion 4 means evacuation, it’s when the town is mostly flooded. Again, this rarely happens, but if it does happen, we have safe houses set up outside of the portal zone aka on the outskirts of Crystal Coast.” Lifting the map, you show them the map of the town again pointing at the two safe house areas; one located a little further north of Zone 3 and the other further south of Zone 1.

“Expansion 5, which I know isn’t listed here would be for this whole area to flood.” You run your hand over the entire area of Crystal Coast. “This has never happened in all of documented history which is why it’s not on the map but theoretically it is a possibility.”

Rolling your shoulders, you bring out your phone and hold it in the middle of the table for the others to see. “You guys might want to bring out your phones for this, since I’ll be explaining the app.” Everyone nods and scramble to bring out their phone. “Okay so I need everyone to give me your numbers so I can text ya the link to download the app.” Having to explain all this serious stuff in one sitting, is making you tired. You really hope they don’t want you to go into detail on the happenings of everything in town, because that’d be a lot to go over. You’d be free from the doughnut by the time you finished explaining everything to them.

After receiving everyone’s number you quickly send off a link to everyone and tell them to download it. Papyrus gets up and heads to the kitchen while his phone is downloading the app. Placing your head on the table you close your eyes, only opening them when you feel a hand rub comforting circles on your back. Looking at Red, mainly because your head is facing him, he’s looking away with a grumpy expression. Turning your head to the left you see that Blue is the one comforting you.

Giving him an appreciative smile, you whisper, “Thanks Blue” before closing your eyes again. It isn’t long before Papyrus comes back with drinks for everyone. Tea for you and him, Gatorade for Blue, ketchup for Sans, mustard for red, rum for Edge, red wine for Black, honey for Stretch, and honey-mustard for Rus. Papyrus cringes at bit at handing the condiments and alcohol to the others but to seem understand that everyone could really use a drink and everyone is grateful for it.

Taking a generous sip of your tea being thankful that it’s sweet, you just sit their enjoying the warm cup in your hands and the steam wafting against your face. Hoping that maybe they’ll want a break to do something else or relax for a bit, but the sounds of a throat being cleared quickly dashes that dream.

 

How do they even clear a non-existent throat?

 

Taking another sip of your tea, you place it down and pick up your phone. “Right, so the app is simple enough and I’m sure you guys can explore it some more on your own time, but the app basically has a map of the area and the portals. It has the weather for all the zones and shows exactly when it will rain…well maybe not now, but it did. Down to the millisecond. It shows all the shops and business and lets you know which ones are open or closed. The closet open stores near you will light up and tell you how far away it is, what the store is, and how many people are there. This is important for when you get caught out in the rain. It will help you find the fastest route to shelter, without having to waste your time blindly going to different building in hopes that one is open.” You hear Black angrily mumbling under his breath but can’t quite hear what he’s saying.

“The app also has an emergency button for the LifeGuard. Press it and the LifeGuard will be notified of your location to send help immediately. So, please only press that button if and when it’s an emergency. There’s also a one touch call button which will call the LifeGuard. The emergency button is for when you can’t talk or explain the situation but need immediate help. The call button is for emergencies when you’re still able to explain the situation, but don’t have the time to dial the number to contact us. If need be, you can use both buttons at the same time. This way you can explain your situation without having to waste time by describing your location.”

You exit out of the app and go back to drinking your tea as the other continue looking through it. A few of them nodding their head in approval at what the app has to offer and how useful it is.

Black puts his phone back into his pocket. Taking a sip of his wine he looks at you with a barely concealed pissed expression. “So, what are these safety protocols?”

Silently groaning, you stretch your back, but it doesn’t pop. You can’t blame them for wanting to know the details on the situation and the safety protocol. Any sane person would want to know, or they would be freaking out. You supposed you should be happy that they’re demanding this information now instead of quietly panicking on the inside.

 

The last time that happened it didn’t end well…

 

Running a hand over your face, you feel a hand squeeze your thigh in reassurance. It was definitely meant to reassure you but thanks to your sensitive thighs it actually turned you on a bit. Peaking under your hand you see that the hand belongs to Red who is pointedly looking away from you. Sitting up straight again you take a large gulp of your tea and continue your explanation, feeling a little less tired.

 

But just a little.

 

“The safety protocol is pretty simple…or at least it is for those that lived here for a while.” They look at you with mild confusion.

“For you guys this is probably very overwhelming but for us this is kinda just another Tuesday. We still go out when it’s raining and some of us even travel during portal expansion 1 or 2. But not 3.” You say sternly. “Only a fool goes out in expansion 3.” The skeletons nod their heads even though that statement wasn’t really directed at them.

“But there are a lot of different things that you can do to stay safe if you choose to live here. Cause obviously the safest thing you can do would be to leave as soon as possible. So, first thing first, pay attention to the weather; always check the weather before going out and check the app regularly. Having some extra knowledge on the signs that natures gives can be helpful in determining the weather as well. Not guaranteed but helpful.”

“What would a sign from nature look like?” Blue asks looking genuinely curious.

Glancing out the window you stand up and slowly make your way over to it. Looking at the sky you find a noticeable sign. “Like that.” You say pointing out the window. They stare out the window, but you know they can’t see it from their position. Waving them over while whispering it’s fine, they cautiously make their way to the window.

Pointing out the window, you point to a giant cloud formation. “Do you see that, the mountain looking cloud?” You whisper still pointing at it. Hearing a few yes and seeing some nods, you explain. “That’s called a cumulus tower, it typically means that it will rain within the next few days.”

Walking back to your spot on the floor, “It’s just a prediction. There’s no guarantee that just because you see a cumulus tower, that it’ll rain in the next couple of days. And it doesn’t tell you how much rain you’ll receive either. But there is some truth to it, and it can help prepare you a little bit.” They all nod and come back to sit around the coffee table, except for Edge who lingers by the window.

“That’s pretty fascinating.” Blue says in awe.

“Yeah, a lot of cloud types have little messages, if you will, on what is to come. But another safety measure is your clothes.” You gesture to your clothes and in turn they look from your outfit to their own.

“You see the clothes here are customized to handle the rain snipers. Civilian clothes aren’t quite as strong as the clothes made for LifeGuards, only because LifeGuard are protecting others and occasionally facing off against the beast. Most people wear cover ups or beach clothes with some form of swimsuit underneath.”

“cover-ups?” Rus, questions.

“Yes, they’re thin clothes that dry very quickly. Most people typically wear it to the beach, so they aren’t wearing a swimsuit while walking around or they keep it on if they aren’t comfortable enough to wear only their swimsuit. It’s not typically seen as everyday wear except for around here.”

“and what about the swimsuit?” Red asks with a wiggle of his brow bone.

Chuckling, “Swimsuits here aren’t what you’re imaging. People here either wear swim trunks, a one piece, or a wetsuit. So, no bikinis.”

“what do you wear?” “why not?” Red and Sans ask at the same time, causing you to laugh.

“Okay first off, I typically wear my uniform which is a wetsuit unless I’m off the “clock” then I’ll usually wear a wetsuit under my clothes. As for why we don’t wear bikinis, it’s because it doesn’t provide a lot of coverage. Rain snipers can attack from all angels so having something that can protect your body is a plus. Most people wear their swimsuit under their clothes, so it acts as extra protection. A one piece provides more protection than a two piece and being sexy isn’t worth getting cut ta pieces.” They grimace a bit at that last statement.

“At the end of the day your clothes should be light and breathable so you can swim and move freely in the water. Typically, once you fall into the water your death is sealed.”

Red tenses as he sweats red liquid? Magic?

“The beast attacks quickly and once someone is in the water there is a very small window of opportunity to rescue said person. So, anything that can help increase their survival rate in the water is taken into consideration. Even for the LifeGuard we try our best to stay out of the water, we’re prepare for if we do need go into the abyss, but we should only do so when absolutely necessary.”

Drinking the rest of your tea you decide to wrap up this conversation.

“Other than that, having your necessities stocked up; a radio and flood or “hurricane” kit is also a part of the safety protocol. As well as being aware of where the safe houses are and when to go to them. Does that answer your question?” You ask directing you question mainly to Black.

He nods, “What’s the store policy?” He asks

“Store policy?” So, much for being done.

“Yes, you said the app will tell you which businesses are open to provide shelter to those in need what is the policy on that?”

Suddenly you have a bad feeling. It feels like there’s more to this question than curiosity or concern. “Well typically the store owner decides if they want to open up based on the weather. Some may choose to open even if it’s raining and others may choose to remain closed. For stores that are open they must post that they’re open on the app as well as the number of vacancies. They determine the of number vacancy based on how much room they have available and how much food and supplies they have. Sometimes it rains frequently, or it can take a while for the portals to return to their normal size or at the very least to a manageable size. In those cases, it is important for them to have enough food and a comfortable place to house people. For situations like this, if you’re going to be stuck somewhere for days or even weeks, it’s best to be prepared.”

“What about closed shops?” Rus asks irritation slipping into his otherwise blank face.

“Well a closed shop means either no one is there or it’s full and they can’t comfortably house anymore people. Some places allow in extra people because a little discomfort is better than people being dead. However, once the rain or storm start, shops don’t let people in anymore.”

“Why not?” Papyrus ask with concern and confusion on his face.

Shrugging your shoulders, “It’s dangerous. Depending on the weather and how bad the storm is. Opening even a single door can cause a lot of damage. The door can get ripped off if the wind speed is high enough, rain sniper can enter through an open door, and worst-case scenario the water expansion could enter the building depending the location. So, it isn’t advised to open doors or windows during a storm.”

“However, if a store is closing and the full force of the storm hasn’t hit yet it is encouraged to allow the stragglers to come in. After all, once the storm is over it’s possible for the LifeGuard to deliver necessary supplies depending on the situation.”

Black’s hands are curled into a tight fist as he glares down at the table. Rus is in a similar state but one of his hand is in his hoodie’s pocket while the other is squeezing the life out of his bottle of honey mustard.

“What happened while you were out?” You ask tentatively.

Black proceeds to explains what happened while he was out last night. He explained; how he was going grocery shopping for himself, how none of the stores were open, about the one store closing and refused to let them in, and the other store with Thomas and his monster hating daughter, and finally how they lost his motorcycle.

Rus added his input during Black rants, and now that he was done Black looked like he was on the verge of tears.

 

 

Tears of rage.

 

 

Sighing again, “That sucks and I’m sorry you went through that and I’m sorry you lost your bike.” You immediately gain the two’s action once more. With remorse and understanding in your eyes, “But that probably would’ve happened anyway.”

You can hear the strain on Black’s gloves and the grinding of teeth. You feel multiple glares on you but there are no sins crawling on your back.

 

 

Not this time.

 

 

“It’s true that they could’ve done better. That they could’ve tried to warn you. But would you have listened? I tired warning these guys and they didn’t listen. We’ve always tried to warn newcomers and they never listen. I don’t blame people for giving up on explaining, because this” You gesture to the area, “Is hard to explain. I’ll definitely have a talk with them and most certainly with Thomas’ daughter, but the most important thing is that you two are alive. And not many newcomers can say that.”

It’s quite for a moment as everyone takes in your words and your expression; so full of pain, regret, remorse, and sorrow. Papyrus whispers “Human,” under his breath. The word was soft and so full of sadness, your eyes watering from the word alone.

Jumping up Blue gently grabs your hand, “I think it’s time we start packing, don’t you?”

You stare blankly at him for a moment before dramatically getting up. “Oh, thank God! That’s enough seriousness and somber atmosphere for a lifetime.”

Blue nods his head in agreement and leads you to the staircase. “We can give you a tour of the house while we’re at it.”

“Oh! I would also like to join this packing tour.” Papyrus exclaims as he waves his hand.

“Sure, thing Pap, anyone else wanna join?” When no one responds or look at you, you continue. “Look, I know this is a lot to take in and to consider, but you can’t do anything now. We’re going to be stuck here for seven days and this. This sad, somber, someone just die atmosphere is not what I want to live in for the next six days. So, you might as well try to loosen up and relax a little.”

You must have said something right because they start nodding to one another before getting up and deciding to do separate things. Sans, Red, and Black join your little packing tour. Russ goes to smoke in his room, Black looks like he wants to complain but instead tells his brother to at least crack open a window. Stretch decided to cook lunch for everyone, to everyone’s surprise. Except for you, you were more surprised by everyone’s uniform gasp, including Rus who was already upstairs.

He just shrugged and went into the kitchen. Edge moved from the window to the couch, going back to watching the news and continue looking over the maps you left out on the table. You weren’t exactly happy with his decision but there wasn’t much you could do about it.

Your little group moves upstairs stopping as they try to figure out where to start the tour. Black suggests going back down and start with a tour of the first floor. Blue suggests starting from the top of the house and working their way down to the bottom. Probably due to the embarrassment of leading the group to a weird starting point for a tour and not wanting to make things more awkward by walking back downstairs to start the tour. Papyrus on the other hand suggests that because this is a packing tour that we should start with the bedrooms and start packing the non-essentials for each room.

Sans is leaning against the wall with his lazy grin and sockets closed. Walking over you mimic his position but lean on him, just enough to where you’re noticeable touching him but not putting your weight on him or putting yourself in an uncomfortable position. With your eyes closed you feel a sudden weight on your side, causing both you and Sans to crack open one eye or eye socket and see who the new addition is.

 

It’s Red.

 

Blushing while pointedly looking away before all three of you close your vision holes and continue lazily leaning against the wall and each other.

It took a while, but the others finally decided how the tour should start. It’s a mixture of Black’s and Papyrus’ ideas. The tour will start downstairs and you’ll make your way upstairs. The second floor is mostly bedrooms with two bathrooms. At each room you visit they’ll branch off and start packing their things. Since they just moved in a lot of their stuff is still packed away. Although, some of the more energetic skeletons have already unpacked all their belongings.

Heading back downstairs they start the tour. Starting with the living room, being quickly shooed out by mildly confused Edge who is still watching the news and thought we had already started the tour. From the living room we head to the dining room, which is currently empty. Blue explains that they weren’t sure if they wanted the space to be a game room or a lounge. Since the dining table is big enough to fit in the kitchen with room to spare.

Moving on there’s a bathroom and a laundry room. The laundry room is big with room to fold clothes, store dirty clothes, and sit while waiting for your clothes to finish. In the laundry room is another door that leads to the garage where all the cars are currently parked. You can tell that Blue and Papyrus really want to brag about their vehicle but with the recent news of Black’s motorcycle, your gang quickly passes the garage. Exciting the laundry room, you head to the room on the other side of the bathroom.

It’s another empty room that leads to the back patio. They still haven’t agreed on what the room would function as and you can tell that being in this room makes them nervous. The room is spacious and has a lot of windows with a glass sliding doors that lead to the back patio. It makes the room look big and provide it with a lot of natural light, but it also gives you a clear view of the flooded area where the beast lurks just below the surface.

Your little tour group quickly exits the room and heads back upstairs. The first room is Red’s, it’s pretty simple. Some furniture and a bunch of boxes tossed around haphazardly. Since he hasn’t unpacked yet, minus one clothing box being open. He decides stays on the tour. The next room across the hall and closet to the stairs is Edge. Because he isn’t present with the tour, they just show you his door to protect his privacy.

Beside Edge is Sans’ room, who similar to Red, hasn’t unpacked yet. The only difference is that his boxes are stacked in a tall tower that snuggles up to the ceiling. Moving to the room across from his is Papyrus. His room is completely decorated with posters and a pirate flag on the wall. A computer in the corner and a box of bones in another. A desk full of action figures and a bookshelf full of well books. The cutest thing in the room was definitely his racecar bed. He explains that he doesn’t need it anymore now that he actually has a racecar, but he keeps it because he likes to cruise while he snooze.

The next stop was Stretch who wasn’t on the tour, so you just looked at his door. Wondering how he decided to stack his boxes.

 

…guess the world will never know…

 

Across from his room is Blue’s, who was also unpacked. His room had a similar layout to Papyrus except everything was in the opposite position. Other differences were that the pirate flag was replaced with a pirate map, his bed was simple instead of being based off a vehicle, and his ceiling was littered with a bunch of glow in the dark stars. You wonder if they make constellations or if he just put them up randomly.

Next to his room is Rus, knocking on his door you receive a quiet, “open”. Opening the door, you are met with a wall of boxes. You don’t know if he unpacked or not cause all you can see is a wall of boxes that touches the ceiling. Black pinches the bridge of his nasal bone as he sighs in disappointment, but you notice a faint smile in that perma-grin of his. Closing the door without saying a word you hear raspy chuckling from behind the wall of boxes.

 

He knows what he did.

 

Saving the best for last, according to Black at least, it’s Black’s room. Opening the door, you can immediately tell that he’s unpacked and it’s a similar layout to Blue’s room. His room has a more, sophisticated, feel to it. Everything is neat, orderly, and clean. He doesn’t have posters on his wall, only a worn ripped pirate map. His bed is simple, and his sheets are pulled so tight you could bounce a coin off it. Glancing at the ceiling, it’s just a ceiling, no glow in the dark stickers or anything. It’s a simple room, which is fine. Afterall, your room is pretty simple too.

No one left the tour to pack. Although, two of them didn’t need too. If anything, they probably need to unpack some necessities.

“So” Your little group is awkwardly standing in front of the staircase that leads to the attic.

“Do you guys want to check if lunch is ready?”

“Yes! That sounds like a wonderful idea and not because I don’t want to be alone right now.” Papyrus says excitedly.

“Well that’s good since I’d rather not be alone right now.” You say with knowing smile, causing Papyrus to blush a bright orange.

Red suddenly takes your right hand with huff mumbling about you being a scaredy cat with a light blush on his cheek bones. You almost snort in amusement until it was cut off by Sans grabbing your other hand, a teasing look on his face. Rolling your eyes, you head downstairs. Noticing Papyrus grabbing a hold of Sans’ hand with Blue grabbing both Paps’ and Black’s hand. Black complains about it, but you don’t see him pull his hand away either.

Approaching the stairs, you wonder how your line is going to get down the stair.

“Oh, and you guys can stay at my place once we get out of here. Ya know so you can have a safe place to think about if you want to move or not.” You voice a random thought that you weren’t currently thinking about but wanted to share with them. You try to walk forward but are stopped when no one else moves with you. Looking back, you see a bunch of shocked faces. Dislodging your hands from theirs you continue down the stairs.

“Strrrrreeeeeeeetch! What’s for dinner? I mean lunch.” You loud talk form the stairwell, leaving five shocked skeletons in the hallway.

 

Daily Report - Day One

 

The weather was closed to what we predicted, this morning. It was partly cloudy consisting of cumulus clouds and a cumulus tower. Zone 1 and 2 didn’t receive any rain today but Zone 3 gained about half an inch of rain. Receiving a lot of scattered showers, in an almost spotty fashion. However, they’re still at portal expansion 2. Nothing that we couldn’t handle but the weather radar is a different story.

The receiver, transmitter, and antenna are all busted. The circuits are fried due to water damage. The receiver has fried circuits that appear to be caused by the cut wires being exposed to water and water damage in general. The transmitter has a similar problem with the addition of a few missing parts. And the antenna has been cut clean off. The weird thing is, all the cuts are clean, too clean. No knife or scissors could’ve cut the wires as cleanly as this, Even the antenna is cleanly cut, leaving a smooth stump with no fired wires or jagged metal.

It’s gonna take us a while to fix this, but thankfully it should be easy to fix since all the cuts are clean. Although, some parts are going to need to be replaced and strengthened so this doesn’t happen again.

But one thing’s for sure, this wasn’t an accident. Be careful out there.

 

 

* * *

 

Notes:

Sorry that this is sooo dialog heavy, and the boys don't really get to shine in this chapter either. But despite that I hope you enjoy the chapter! And please drop a comment below! Thanks for commenting if you do, and if not well maybe next time :)

[Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/pumpkinflash)

 

See ya later in July!

(Hopefully)

 

 


	6. Waffles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't try to escape, please.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the chapter!

 

You wake up in the dimly lit living room. Glancing around it looks like everyone is sleeping in the living room again. It’s quiet, the soothing sounds of; leaves rustling, the house creaking, and the soft snores of your roommates fill the air. 

All the skeletons are in a pile on you. Being covered in skeletons you aren’t sure where the rest of your limbs are. You’re laying on your back in a starfish position. Tilting your head forward, Red is sleeping on your breasts. Huffing out a breath, it tickles his nasal cavity causing him to bury his head further into your cleavage.

Resting your head back down, you notice that you’re laying on Edge. You don’t remember falling asleep on him, yet here you are. Laying on Edge with a clingy skeleton on each limb. Blue has your left arm and Sans your right. Unable to see pass Red, Sans, and Blue you have no idea who’s currently using your thighs as pillows. Wiggling your fingers and toes you’re glad they aren’t heavy enough to cut off your blood circulation.

You can feel your body starting to get sore and stiff, but you don’t want to get up yet. You want to give them a little more time before they go back to silently freaking out in their own skulls. Trying you’re best to go back to sleep a loud pop erupts from the kitchen followed by the sound of glass breaking. The sudden noise jolting you and several of the other skeletons awake.

Trying to calm down from the sudden spike of adrenaline, “Ugh what was that?”

Humming Sans nuzzles further into the crook of your neck, “probably someone cookin’ in the kitchen.” He suggests sleepily. His deep husky voice sending an involuntary shiver down your spine, causing your hips to buck.

“G-GET OFF!” Edge yells from beneath you. “I AM NOT YOUR BED, HUMAN.” Shoving you aside, he quickly stomps to the kitchen. You manage to catch the slight blush dusting his cheekbones. Sans releases your arm and start moving some of the blankets towards himself.

“Good Morning Tie!” Papyrus says with a bright smile that could rival the sun. Leaning over you with an apron that says, “kiss the cool chef”, the word cool written in a black marker.

Giving him a lazy smile and a slight chuckle in return, “Morin’ Paps.”

“Good morning Tie!” Blue nuzzles into the crook of your neck sending a concealed glare at the skeleton still sleeping on your chest.

Yawning, “Morin’ Blue.” Red starts to stir as he buries his head deeper into your bosom, using his hands to push your boobs closer together. Mumbling a suspicious “five more minutes” under his breath. Chuckling, you pet his skull and he quickly settles down again.

Suddenly, Blue stands up, “WE SHOULD GET THIS MESS CLEANED UP BEFORE BREAKFAST. I’LL GET THE PILLOWS!” He exclaims slightly louder than normal, shocking you with the sudden change.

“Oh, I’ll Get The Blankets!” Papyrus volunteers, as he starts picking up and folding the blankets on the couch and floor.

“I thought you were making b-” You try to ask before you’re interrupted by Red waking up.

Lifting his skull, he turns to yell at Blue, “shut the fuck up!” a magical flying pillow slams into Red’s face. “why you lil’ bi-” He stops his threat mid-sentence, as he hears muffled laughter beneath him.

Looking at him with a gentle smile, “Mornin’ Red, sleep well.” Swallowing, even though he doesn’t have a throat, he quickly teleports away.

Blinking in surprise, you sit up. Looking around the room, he’s nowhere to be found. “Uhh, where’d he…”

“SANS! MOVE YOUR LAZY BUTT.”

“can’t don’t have one.” Sans says with a husky sleep ridden voice. He is currently wrapped in a tight blanket cocoon. Interfering with Papyrus’ blanket folding.

“Sans, How Am I Supposed To Fold The Blankets If You’re In Them!”

“don’t know,” he says as he burrows deeper into the blankets. Truly becoming one with the fluff.

“It’s okay Paps, he’s just going through a metamorphosis. Once he emerges, he’ll be as beautiful and as cool as you.”

“OH!” Dropping, Cocoon Sans, “That’s Impossible But He Can Become A Very Close Second.”

“heh thanks bro.”

“No Problem, I’m Happy To Help.” He picks up the other blankets and leaves to put them away.

Giggling you nudge him with your foot, “You good?”

Sans snuggles deeper into the blanket cocoon. Faint snoring could be heard from deep within its folds.

“STRETCH! MOVE YOU’RE IN THE WAY!”

He’s is trying to pull a pillow from under Stretch’s head, only to receive a light snore in response. “BROTHER!” Blue had collected all the pillows from last night, except for one, which is currently lodged under his brother’s skull. There’s a faint blue outline around it, so he knows his brother is using magic to keep the pillow in place.

Chuckling at his misery, “Good luck Blue!”

“Thanks.” He responds with an annoyed huff.

Shaking your head with a chuckle, you notice the other skeleton on your legs is no longer there. Gently patting Rus’ head. “Hey get up sleepyhead. I wanna do some recon before breakfast.”  


 

 

 

“Mmmm five more minutes.” Rus mumbles into your thigh as he wraps his arm tighter around your leg. A surprised snort escapes you, followed by an eye roll. 

A small smirk graces his skull as he’s brother removes him from your lap with an annoyed huff. “Human. My Brother And I Will Be Join This Recon Of Yours.” Shrugging, you stretch your arms over head. With a yawn, “Sure, anyone else wanna join?”

“Ooo, I want to join!” “I Want To Join!” Papyrus declares as he walks down the stairs, at the same time as Blue manages to pull the pillow from under Stretch’s skull.

“And Of Course, I Will Be Joining As Well.” Edge appears in the doorway of the kitchen with Red hanging under his arm like a football, his hood covering his face.

Pausing, you look around the room. “Who da heck is cooking breakfast?”

….

…

..

.

A loud snort comes from Sans, the blanket cocoon. The skeletons that aren’t fighting sleep look at one another, having a silent conversation. It isn’t long until Papyrus, “Sigh”, with slump shoulders and makes his exit towards the kitchen. It makes sense that’d he’d be the one to finish breakfast since he was the one that started it.

“Don’t worry Pap, you can come with tomorrow. ‘K.” 

Papyrus perks up, “Really?” 

Nodding your head, he give you an award winning smile before dashing into the kitchen with a jovial Nyeh heh heh.

“Come on team, let’s head up to the roof.” Touching the Sans’ cocoon one your way to the stairs, you feel him relax just a touch. These skeletons worry too much…

Well not really, but still.

It was mostly silent on the way up, Blue bouncing with nervous excitement all the way up. Reaching the hatch in the attic, everyone climbs onto the roof one at a time. Except for Black and Edge who were still carrying or dragging their brother. The sun is just starting to peak over the horizon, you made it in time to see the sunrise.

All the skeletons stand in awe as they watch the beautiful scenery. The sky slowly turns to a lighter shade of blue as it blends into a bright yellow-ish orange at the horizon. Even the previously “sleeping” skeletons are now awake, standing on their own to enjoy the scenery.

You were going to explain the sunrise but stopped after seeing the appreciation in their expression. They looked happy, calm, reassured. It was as though this was a sign for them. A sign that things are better and will continue to get better from now on. Much like how a rainbow is for you. Belatedly, you remember monsters were locked underground for thousands of years, this must really be their version of a rainbow. A bringer of hope and a reminder that you made it.

The sunrise passes and the skeletons turn to face you. Silently, moving to the edge of the roof, they tense up while watching you. Glancing around, you focus on your environment; listening, seeing, and feeling for clues on what nature has in store for you today. You can hear, birds chirping in the distance and movement in the trees. There’s an occasional gust of wind with cirrus clouds high in the sky. Peering down at the reflective water bellow, you slowly start to walk around the perimeter of the roof. Never breaking eye contact from the water, observing it.

There were fewer ripples than yesterday, which is good. It means the beast is calming down. Probably the reason it hasn’t roared with how loud the skeletons were yelling this morning. Not wanting to push your luck and ruin a potentially peaceful day, you forgo the sound test and tennis ball test.

Glancing at the skeletons, who are still watching tensely from the center of the roof, you make one last observation. Checking if the doughnut has diminished in the sized. It’s hard to tell if the doughnut has diminished due to the trees blocking the outer edge. As for the water level, you’ll need to get closer to the ground for that. Deciding against parkouring to the front porch, you gesture for the other skeletons to go inside before following them.

Once inside, “Was That It!” Edge asked astonished. “You Barely Did Anything.” Black nods in agreement.

“Correction, it looks like I did nothing, and I still have one thing to check on downstairs.” You casually explain. No doubt they’ll want a detailed explanation on your recon methods, you think with a sigh. 

Blue nervously grabs your hand, “It’s not the...” He trails off at the end, but you get what he’s asking.

“No, I won’t be doing the sound test today. I’m just going to check on the water level and see how much it has decreased since yesterday.”

Looking relieved he lets go of your arm. The six of you make your way to the front porch. Crouching down, to inspect the water level, it looks slightly lower than yesterday. Probably about a half inch shallower.

Standing up, you brush yourself off and gesture for everyone to go inside. Red waits with you as everyone else heads inside first. Once it’s just the two of you, you tilt your head towards the door telling him to go first. Reluctantly, he heads inside first but keeps his eyelights on you until you’re safely inside. Watching near by as you firmly close and lock the door. 

The two of you head to the living room where the others are waiting. Opening your mouth to explain your process, Papyrus pops his head in. “Breakfast Is Ready!”

Promptly closing your mouth, mildly annoyed at being cut off, again, but happy that food is ready. Shrugging your shoulders, you head into the kitchen followed by Red and the rest of the skeletons. Quickly fixing a plate of waffles with powder sugar and maple syrup, paired with a tall glass of orange juice. You sit down at the table and wait for the others before speaking. Although, you do start eating before them. This way you won’t have to talk around a mouthful of food. 

Sans sits to your left with his waffles covered in ketchup, earning a playful glare from you. In response, he points to your right. Following his finger, you see Red pour a bottle of mustard on his waffles. Staring at him in disbelief, he gives you a confused expression as he continues to drown his plate in mustard. Continuing the silent conversation, you shift your expression to one of shock, betrayal, and disgust. Which he counters with a smug expression while wiggling his bone brows in a wave, causing you to burst out laughing. Your laughter quickly easing the tension in the room as Red, Sans, Stretch, and Rus join you with laughter of their own. Blue and Papyrus join in but they don’t fully know why you’re laughing, which makes you laugh harder.

“Ahem.” Edge loudly clears his throat to gain everyone's attention. Guess all good things must come to an end.

“I’m assuming you want a detailed explanation on my method of recon?” You ask for clarity.

“That is correct.” Edge says, as Black nods along, cheeks puffed out with food. Reminding you of a cute hamster despite him trying to appear regal.

A regal hamster.

“Okay, well first the beast’s activity level seems much lower today. There weren’t many ripples along the water’s surface nor did the beast react despite the loud yelling from this morning.” Some of the louder skeletons looked a bit bashful, realizing they forgot to keep their volume in check. “I didn’t perform the ball or sound test today, because I didn’t want to risk gaining the beast’s attention or increasing its activity levels. As for what I was doing on the roof, I was observing nature.” They look at you a bit skeptical. 

“Can anyone tell me what you saw in the sky today.”

Blue’s hand instantly shot up as he eagerly waves it around. Gesturing to Blue, he happily answers, “We saw the sunrise! It was really quite beautiful.” He explained, pleased with himself while Black rolls his eyes.

“Glad you enjoyed the view. As I mentioned yesterday, the sky and nature in general gives little hints or clues on what the weather will be. The sunrise is one of said clues.” Blue gives a little gasp of surprise as his eyelights expand. The other skeletons perk up paying close attention.

“During a sunrise or a sunset, the color of the sky can vary depending on the particles in the sky, the dryness of the sky, and the clouds. Now there’s a lot of science behind why you can see specific colors, if you want to know you’ll have to ask Skip, Nimbus, or someone else from the forecast team. However, I can tell you that a red sunrise or a sunrise with some red coloring to it, typically means that rain is on the way.”

“So, since this sunrise was mostly blues, yellows, and oranges, there shouldn’t be any rain then.” Black explains for those who didn’t see the sunrise.

“That is correct.” Black puffs out his chest while Blue pouts mumbling a bit under his breath. Hiding your chuckles behind your hand you continue. “Although, it doesn’t mean that it’s a guarantee. There is still a chance that it could rain but it does help you prepare a bit. Other clues are the animals. Usually when it rains and portals expand, animals and insects tend to evacuate or avoid certain areas. On my way here, it was silent, no animals nor insects to be heard or seen, even yesterday it was silent. However, today there were birds chirping in the distance with trees rustling due to animals instead of the wind.”

“So, the forest animals are back!” Papyrus questions with excitement.

“Sorta, they are back or at the very least out of hiding. But they won’t be coming near the portal or the house until the expansion goes back down to normal levels.” You explain, he looks a bit disappointed but understands. You finish off your waffle and contemplate about getting another one. Your happy that they seem to be relaxing more, now that they know things are getting better. Getting back to “normal”.

“So, Human.” Edge narrows his sockets at you as he leans back in his chair, arms crossed. “Why pray tell can’t the LifeGuard rescue us. If it is their job?”

Well this isn’t a conversation you wanted to have today. “Cause it’s dangerous.” You answer nonchalantly. They saw the beast and three of them almost died by it, surely this should be an acceptable answer for them. 

But apparently it isn’t. Edge continues to stare at you, gloved finger tapping against the crook of his elbow. Sighing you prop your arm on the table to rest your head against your hand. This wasn’t something you want to talk about today nor was it something you wanted to deal with today. You already did this song and dance before.

Flashes of past residence flicker through your mind; their angry expressions, the pacing, the yelling,

 

 

The failures,

 

 

The deaths.

 

 

Your brought out of your thoughts by a gently hand caressing your face. Sans turns your face so you’re looking at him. Locking eyes with you, “you okay?” He gently asks, voice barely above a whisper. Leaning into his touch you close your eyes and nod your head. Taking a couple of deep breaths, you calm yourself. From each failure you learned from your mistakes. You won’t let these skellies die.

You’ve become, dare you say, unusually attached to these guys. Maybe it’s a monster thing. 

Opening your eyes, you give Sans a small smile as you press your forehead against his. “Dork.” You whisper to him, with a slight smirk before pulling apart and catching a relieved smile from him. Turning back towards Edge and the rest of the skeletons, looking at their plates, all of them are done eating. 

Standing up you tuck your chair under the table, “Honestly, I really don’t want to talk about this today. Or ever really. But” Placing your plate in the sink, watching as the water slowly removes the leftover syrup and powder sugar. “It’s better than you planning some crazy escape plan and dying in the process.” You quietly mumbled the last part, but they still hear you.

“Humph, I would never fail.” Edge proclaims proudly, boldly, stupidly.

Walking passed him, “funny that’s what the last guy said” you whisper darkly. A shiver traveled up his spin as his eye sockets widen. “Well come on,” You call from the hall. “Let’s get this over with.” Walking up the stairs, hands stuffed in your pockets you head to the second floor. Hearing multiple footsteps behind you, you stop and turn around. Noticing all the skeletons are here, rather than the one or two you thought would follow you. Silently praying, not all of them were planning their escape you continue onward to the attic. Opening the hatch, you once again step out onto the roof with eight skeletons slowly joining you. After everyone was on the roof, you walk to the edge, much to their discomfort, and sit down. Legs dangling over the edge of the roof as you look off into the distance. The others stand nearby but remain closer to the hatch.

“So, do you have an escape plan in mind?” You ask, figuring you could just poke holes in his plan instead of having to recount all your failures and close calls. No one gives you a quick answer. Turning to look at them, you can tell a few have been thinking about it. They probably aren’t confident enough that it’ll work, which is why they’re hesitating. After all, it’s hard to plan against the unknown. You do notice how Stretch and Rus are standing closer to their brothers. Stretch has a hand on his brother’s shoulder while Rus stands behind Black. Both appear laid back and indifferent, but you can tell they are on high alert. Watching and listening for any signs of dangers. 

Sans and Papyrus have been keeping an eye on the area and more specifically everyone on the roof. Paying close to attention to the subtle movement everyone makes and their whereabouts on the roof. Edge, Black, and Blue are keeping a keen eye on the water down below as they look lost in thought clearly trying to think about their escape plans or organize their thoughts. As for Red he is standing the closet to you while maintaining equal distance between you and his brother. Keeping an eye on both of you, ready to help if anything happens.

Turning around to face the waters you lean back on your hands. Sighing, “Well let me tell you a bit of what I know.” Kicking your feet, staring down at the waters below. “Yesterday, I did the tennis ball test. The tennis ball test is throwing an object, typically a tennis balls, over the portal area. How fast the beast attacks the tennis ball can be used to calculate how active it is. If it attacks the ball before it reaches its peak, then it is very active, and you should go inside immediately. If it attacks during its peak then its active, you can be outside, but you need to be careful. And if it attacks after the ball starts to descend or once the ball hits the water then its calm. Noticed how I didn’t say nonactive?” Pausing, you don’t hear any verbal responses but decide to continue anyway. 

“The beast is always active. Its activity levels are more about the speed of its attacks rather than will it attack. It always attacks. If you throw a tennis ball or anything and it floats on the surface for longer than a second, be still, quiet, and quickly find shelter. It’s never a good sign.” Hearing some gulps behind you, you decide to simplify.

“In short, stepping over, jumping over, and flying over is a sure way to get killed. As I’m sure Black, Red, or Rus can tell you with their recent experience. Driving, walking, running, or swimming, through the portals is dangerous and the chances of dying is high. This means boating across is a bad idea. So, if you can’t touch the surface of the water or fly over it then how do you plan on getting across it?”

It was silent for a moment as they seem to contemplate your questions. You hope they don’t have an answer, but they always have an “answer”.

“We can teleport to the other. The same way we got here.” Black states, but he’s only partially confident in his answer.

Deciding to point out the obvious, “Then why are you still here.” They all look at you with shock and then concern as they take in your detached and cold eyes. Turning to face them, “I’m assuming since you’re all still here, there must be some sort of limitation to your teleporting. What is it?” 

They look around at each other nodding, Sans speaks first. “we prefer to call them short-cuts, since we can only travel to places we’ve been to.”

“there’s a bit of a size and weight limit to it too. the more junk ya try to bring the more energy or magic power ya need. got too much shit or a loose hold on it and ya can lose it to the void.” Red adds on.

“we can bring people with us, but we can only handle about one or two extra people. and it tends to make new travelers a bit sick.” Stretch explains.

Nodding your head, you hum in understanding as you take in their explanation. Taking out your phone, noticing many of the skeletons tensing, you open the weather app. It’s supposed to be mostly sunny with a 5% chance of precipitation and a wind speed of 11 mph. Looks like Zone 1 is still at expansion 1, Zone 2 is still in expansion 2 duh, and Zone 3…

Hmm looks like Zone 3 and 4 are slowly moving to expansion 3. I’ll need to keep an eye on that. “Have you guys been on a tour of the town? Or is looking at a map enough to fulfill your short-cut requirements?”

“haven’t been around yet. think black and rus are the only one dats really seen it.”

“and looking at the map helps but we would still need to see the place in order to grasp the location.”

“Then teleporting or taking your short-cuts wouldn’t be...advised. You don’t know the area and based on your story it sounds like you went shopping in Zones 3 and maybe a bit in Zone 4” Based on the location of Thomas’ shop anyway. “Zones 3 and 4 are currently in portal expansion 2 but is moving to expansion 3. The odds of you short-cutting into the water abyss is pretty high, and I’m assuming if you had another place to go then you guys wouldn’t still be here, correct?”

Sans nods his head, while everyone thinks about what you said. You can see the frustration on some of their faces, body tense. Carefully standing up, you glance back at the abyss seeing nothing but it’s reflective surface. Alluring yet deadly. Turning around you gesture for them to head down the hatch, they start filing back into the house one at a time. Once again Red is right beside you and so is Sans. Sans goes in first followed closely by you and Red.

Some of the skeletons split off and head to their individual room. Heading back down to the living room, you really hope they don’t want you to go into more details about past events. You know you were vague, but you honestly don’t feel like talking about it now. Especially not at the place where so many failures took place.

 

They were counting on you to keep them safe and you failed them.

 

“why did the lake date the river?” Sans asks from besides you. Staring at him with confusion, his eye lights brighten as his grin widens. “he heard that she had a bubbly personality.”

A huff of laughter escapes you as a smile graces your face. Apparently that reaction wasn’t good enough as Stretch joins in, “what do you call a wet teddy bear?” Looking back with a raised brow, he smirks as he puts a lollipop between his teeth. “A drizzly bear.”

Your smile widens with silent chuckles. Mirth starting to take over your expression.

“what did one ocean say to another?”

“What?” Your smile stretches a little wider.

“nothing, it just waved.” Sans grin turn shit eating.  You almost burst out laughing but you manage to catch it. You know the joke isn’t very funny but it’s the delivery! And boy can they deliver.

Entering the living room, the guys are chuckling as your smile wobbles with contained laughter. “why does the river have problems remembering things?” Stretch ask with a smug smile.

Trying to keep a straight face. “Why?”

“because she’s becoming sea nile.”

Faint chuckles escape you as you shake with laughter “g-good one.” 

Red steps forward with you a cheeky grin, “what do ya call dangerous amounts of precipitation?”

Lifting a brow in amused confusion, “What?”

“A rain of terror.” It’s silent as you stare at Red, everyone’s looking at you. Waiting for your reaction. Red starts to sweat the longer you don’t react until he hears soft laughter that slowly gets louder. 

Starting off with soft giggles, to occasional chuckles, to laughing out right, to finally gripping your sides as you laugh with your eyes closed. 

Red stands up straighter, chest puffed with a smug expression. Feeling proud that he made you laugh before the others. During your laughing fit you fall backwards onto the couch as you try to control your breathing. He moves to stand over your body, looking down at you, a faint blush covers his cheeks. Your body trembles lightly from the dying laughter, eyes watery and lidded, face flushed, and lips parted as your chest rise and falls with each quick breath. You looked beautiful and he made you look like that. 

“why does water never laugh at jokes?”

“Why?” You manage to ask through the giggles.

“it isn’t a fan of dry humor.” Giving a genuine smile, you start laughing again. The other guys start crowding around the couch with fond expression. A spike of jealousy runs through him, hands balling into fist hidden within his jacket.

“H-hold on. Hold on.” Calming your breath, “Why was the man using ketchup in the rain?”

Sans’ eye lights spark with mirth as he leans over you, “why?”

“Someone said it was raining cats and hot dogs.” 

Your little group dissolves into chuckles. You’re kinda happy the others aren’t here, this would be torture for them. Funny for you but not in the current situation. “How do you make holy water?” Stretch raises a bone brow, “Make sure to boil the hell out of it!”  You all erupt with laughter. Wiping tears from your eyes, they find seats nearby as they chuckle shoulders still shaking.

A bony finger touches your face, causing you to open your eyes. Rus is tilting you head so your eyes meet, “how did the raindrop ask another raindrop on a date?” He pauses but doesn’t give you a chance to reply. “water you doing tonight?”

Turning away you grab the hand of the nearest skeleton, Stretch. Kissing the back of his hand, “As raindrops say, two’s company, three’s a cloud.” 

Sending a teasing wink Rus’ way. Stretch is sporting a honey yellow blush, while the other three skeletons glare holes into him. 

“Are you a cake?” Reaching up to caress his cheek bone. “Cause I want a piece of that.” You finish, eyes lidded as you seductively lick you lips leaning closer to him. 

Lifting his hands in surrender he teleports to the other side of the room. Pulling his hood up to cover his blushing skull. Laughing at his escape attempt, he flips you the bird as he continues hiding in his hoodie.

Somehow the five of you start a flirting competition, quickly bouncing jokes and cheesy pick-up lines one after another. Laughing whenever one of you blush or hide in your hoodie. You could have sworn you saw few skeletons come down the stairs only for them to turn around and head back upstairs. It was your turn again, turning to Rus you jokingly flirt, “My lips are like skittles. Wanna taste the rainbow?” This was a mistake...or not.

Cupping your cheek in his hand, he leans over and captures your lips in a hungry kiss. Firmly pressing his teeth to your lips, letting his magic dance against your skin. The magic tingles your lips, feeling like electricity running through you and down to your core. Gasping at the feeling, he nips your bottom lip. Bringing your lower lip into his mouth as he sucks and runs his tongue against it. One hand moving to the back of your head, pressing you firmer against his body. Releasing your lip with a soft ‘pop’ he leans back. Your eyes are wide with awe as a bright red blush paints your face. Lips parted, the lower lip red and a little swollen. A soft growl escapes him as he leans forward, sockets full of hunger and lust.

 

click.

 

A cyan glow envelops his body before he’s flung off you, being pinned to the opposite wall. Shocked, you look around the room to find Sans and Red’s eyelights are extinguished, grins strained and in a slight frown. Sans has one hand out of his hoodie pocket, its surrounded by the same cyan glow that’s pinning Rus to the wall. Stretch is glare daggers at the lanky punk, he unconsciously bit through his lollipop, if the stick and candy chunks on the ground is anything to go by. 

With a smirk Rus uses his magic to fling Red into Sans, causing Sans to release his hold on him. He gives you a two-finger salute before teleporting away with a wink. Stretch teleports after him while Sans and Red get their bearings. Once they’re on their feet they teleport after them, leaving you in the living room by yourself. Mouth agape, eyes wide, still in shock. You have no idea what just happened.

 

Daily Report - Day Two

 

Hey Tie! See ya got yerself in a bit of a pickle. Also noticed that ya didn’t bother ta tell me. Anyway, Skip is busy at the moment so I’m doing the daily update instead.

Skip is off with a team to get more parts for the weather radar. We had a lot of back up parts and wires for the receiver and transmitter, but the antenna is a different story. So, they’re off to get more parts in the city 2 towns over. They’re gonna try and be back as soon as possible, but the radar might not get fix until next week. So, stay on your toes!

The inventor team is working on bumping up their security, so this doesn’t happen again. We still don’t know what caused this, but we can’t find any evidence of it being foul play from the people. We fear it might have been an attack from the beast. But that means it’s getting smarter? It hasn’t shown any change in behavior as far as its intellect goes. We’re still looking into this and we haven’t told the people yet. If this thing is getting smart...my God help us.

Weather update: Zone 3 and 4 had low hanging cumulonimbus clouds and high cirrcus clouds. We estimated about a 30% chance of rain, and it did rain so technically we weren’t wrong, but the percentage should’ve been around 50%. The rain has bumped Zones 3 and 4 close to portal expansion 3. I know the forecast team says the sky can have two cloud types in it and at different altitudes, but this just feels weird to me. Like there are two different skies hanging above us. I know it sounds weird but Zone 1 and 2 didn’t have any cumulonimbus clouds but specifically zones 3 and 4 did. I think this is something that we should investigate! Right!?

And the beast. I pray the beast isn’t getting smarter, but I can’t fathom what else could have done this! Maybe the rain snipers? But the conditions weren’t right for them to be that strong. I wish you were here, you’re better at mysteries and finding inconsistency, than any of us. Even if you don’t know what a clue means you still find them! Tell me what you think about all this.

But hey on the upside thanks to you being trapped I get to have the week off! You better not be getting rusty while you’re over there either :P And try to keep me posted why don’t cha! After all I’m your partner.

 

Stay safe kid.

 

-Katan

 

 

* * *

 

Notes:

 

Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment down below :3

And thanks to everyone for the kudos, comments, and hits so far!

You can follow me [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/pumpkinflash)!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think and if you want to see future chapter! :)


End file.
